


Losers Got to Stick Together

by a_mess_of_a_nerd



Series: Loser verse [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT Rewrite, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, I’m sorry, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Only sometimes tho, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Slurs, Violence, fears, lol fuck Derry, protect these innocent children, tw as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mess_of_a_nerd/pseuds/a_mess_of_a_nerd
Summary: "Um... I should get goin' now.""Without your boat?""You don't want to lose it Georgie... Bill's gonna kill you."🎈🎈🎈An It fan fiction based off of the 2017 film, the Chase Palmer & Cary Fukunaga scripts, aspects of the novel and head cannons and things I would have liked to see.🎈🎈🎈Disclaimer: I don't own this shit so all writes go to the owners and that stuffAlso not a smut because ew, just rated mature for violence and other gory themes





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Sup whoever is reading this!
> 
> I’ve been working on this for a bit and I kind of like it so I decided to get an ao3 account and post it. I might start posting other things I’ve got but only if people like this, which is probably unlikely. Hahaha self esteem.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! I will post the chapters I have finished as fast as I can and then post the next ones when they are done.

Glacier-cut mountains that span for miles before revealing the town of Derry, Maine, that settled on a crosscut of the Penobscot River and Kenduskeag Stream. It's a sturdy, picturesque Northeastern town just like any other. Its rough-hewn industrial past bleeding through a refined, decaying present.

The town so innocent and naive looking, that you'll never expect it. What Derry really is.

Under layers of small town lifestyles, Derry was rotten, toxic even. And it's been like that since the beginning of life. No one ever expecting it.

The terror, that wouldn't end for another twenty-eight years -if it ever did end- began, as far I knew, with a paper boat floating into the gutter. On a dark rainy day. The day, I regret the most. Because I never expected it.

He didn't expect it.

They didn't expect it.

We didn't expect It.

No one ever expects...

**IT**


	2. After the Flood

The soft sound of the piano flooded the house. The crisp folds of the paper, and the rain hitting the window, it almost seemed peaceful.

As the glass fogged up a small child's finger drew eyes and a smile, before turning to the other boy; his brother.

"Sure I won't get in trouble Bill?"

"Don't be a w-w-wuss," Bill Denbrough replied from his spot on the bed, surrounded in tissues and blankets. Bill is a handsome, gangly, brunette with red streaks throughout his hair, and his brother Georgie, well he was a gear and sweet little boy. "I'd come with you if I weren't" Bill coughs a few times "dying" he cast a glance at his brother.

"You're not dying," Georgie replied slightly annoyed.

"You didn't see the... v-vomit coming out of my nose this morning?"

"That's disgusting."

Georgie walked over to Bill, who demands his brother to "go get the wax from the basement." Georgie his hesitant and their is fear in his eyes. Bill stares at Georgie expectantly, "you want it to fl-fl-float don't you?"

Georgie goes.

**October 1988**

As Georgie walks downstairs he sees his mother, Sharon playing the piano, and walks past her as he heads for the basement.

Once reaching the door he stares at it in a scared scowl as he readies himself to enter.

🎈🎈🎈

A screech comes through Bill's walkie talkie, and the plastic voice box squawks out his friend and neighbour, Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier's voice. "Oi Billy-boy, over."

Bill finishes the final touch of Georgie's boat before he huffs and picks up the walkie talkie and answers with a gruff, annoyed "Richie." They see each other through the window and wave, well that is until Richie turns his wave into the middle finger. He was a comic book and video game freak with bug-eye glasses.

"You wanna come over, got a new race car! Over." Richie lifted up his new SEGA remote control. Bill rolled his eyes, "can't. sick. O-o-over" Richie frowned, "is it venereal? Over-"

🎈🎈🎈

Georgie opens the door slightly and looks inside before slowly entering the dark basement. He stares into the dark abyss, breathing heavily, before he hears a cah-cah coming from upstairs. From Bill. Georgie responds with his part of their code a little ahh-00. He then goes to turn on the lights but the power had gone out.

🎈🎈🎈

"What the fuck was that?" Richie asked, and before he responded, Bill coughed into a tissue. "Every time G-G-Georgie goes down to the ba-basement he thinks he's gonna d-d-die." Richie laughed, "seven year olds are pussies." Bill rolled his eyes "uh-oh my bat-battery."

"NO WAIT-" Bill turned of the walkie talkie.

🎈🎈🎈

Georgie descended the basement stairs, one step at a time. He held onto the hand rail with a tight grip till he had to venture further into the basement. He walked up to the shelving on the far left of the stairs to retrieve the wax. He moved a few boxes out the way before he grabbed the wax. A wave of relief crashed over him, only for a short while, since after he grabbed the wax and went to leave he saw to glowing eyes.

Georgie then in a panic grabbed the closest thing to him on the shelf, which luckily was a torch and shined it on the eyes. It turned out to be nothing but paint.

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the basement and Georgie began to run screaming, "what's that!" repetitively.

🎈🎈🎈

Georgie hugged Bill as Bill got a paint brush an dipped it into the melted wax. He painted the wax over the paper boat and Georgie watched attentively. Once completed, Bill looked at the boat with a smile.

"Alright. There ya go" he handed Georgie the boat "sh-sh-she's all ready captain."

"She?" Georgie questioned.

"Th-th-they always call bo-bo-boats she." Georgie smiles at the boat and then his brother. "She. Thanks Billy." And the brothers embrace in a loving hug, Georgie squeezing Bill tightly, too which Bill responds by tickling Georgie. They both laugh.

Georgie skips off and calls back to his brother, "see ya later! Bye!" As Bill watches him skip off.

Bill starts to pack up the wax, before looking out the window. He walks towards it and sees Georgie in his yellow raincoat and his red galoshes. Georgie gives a big wave to his brother, and Bill calls out to him; even though he couldn't hear him "be careful!" Georgie placed the boat in the stream of water and ran after it giggling as it floated down stream.

After running for a while Georgie found a blockade of seahorses that belonged to Derry's Public Works. He ducked under the first one but didn't see the second and banged into it. He fell over, but quickly got back up. Unfortunately his boat was racing far ahead. He ran after it as fast as he could, but he just missed it and it fell into the sewer drain on the corner of Jackson street.

"NOOO!" Georgie cried, "no!" Georgie reached the sewer drain he got onto the ground and peered inside.

"Bill's gonna kill me." He whined as he looked inside the sewer for his boat.

A loud hissing sound came from the drain and Georgie jumped back frightened. That's when he heard it.

"Hiya Georgie" a clown started to slowly appear from the dark and it held a paper boat. Georgie's boat.

"What a nice boat."

Silence took hold for a few seconds till the clown continued "do you want it back?" Georgie nodded shyly, "um, yes please."

The clown smiled, "you seem like a nice boy. I bet you have a lot of friends." Georgie looked at the clown and shivered before responding once more, "three. But my brother's my best best."

The clown looked at Georgie, yellow buck teeth over his bright red lips and his red nose tilting up a bit when he asks, "where is he?" Georgie frowns "in bed. Sick" saying sick with a slight annoyance. The clown's pale face nods "I bet I could cheer him up. I'll give him a ballon."

Georgie didn't respond, and he looked at where he came from till the clown spoke up.

"Do you want a ballon too Georgie?" He smiled a sly smile and Georgie frowned at him "I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers." The clown smiles "oh well then I'm Pennywise. Pennywise the dANcing clown" twitching as he says dancing and a little bell jingling. "Pennywise" then he nodded "yes, met Georgie. Georgie met Pennywise."

Georgie giggled.

"Now we aren't strangers, are we?"

An old women opened her down and walked outside and saw Georgie leaning into the sewer drain. Her cat saw it too. But she didn't question it. No one ever does.

"What are you doing in the sewer?" Georgie asks Pennywise, to which he replied "the wind blew me away. Blew the whole circus away." He laughs dryly, "can you smell the circus Georgie?" Georgie leans in closer.

"There's peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs, aaaannnnddd"

"Popcorn?"

"Popcorn!" Pennywise laughs "is that your favourite?" Georgie smiles at him "uh huh" Pennywise grins "mine too!" He laughs again "because they pop" he chuckles "pop pop pop" Georgies begins to laugh "pop pop pop" Georgie keeps laughing before adding his own "pop" and the two continue laughing for a while till Pennywise stops and drools. This alerts Georgie and he stops laughing and frowns.

"Um... I should get goin' now."

"Without your boat?"

"You don't want to lose it Georgie... Bill's gonna kill you."

Georgie hesitates, but Pennywise insists "here...take it... TAKE it Georgie." The last time he says it sounding vicious. Georgie slowly leans closer and Pennywise does too, holding the boat out for Georgie. Georgie reaches his arm into the drain further and further and further.

Pennywise's mouth widens and several rows of shark like teeth bite into Georgies arm taking it off in one go. Georgie flys backwards crying as he tries to crawl away but Pennywise's arm reaches out of the drain and grabs Georgie's foot pulling him backwards.

"Billyyyyyyy!"


	3. Schools Out Fuckers

**June 1989**

Several multi-acre, manure filled sheep pens stand empty. One has fifty sheep ready for slaughter. There's a path leading from the pen that grows narrower as it feeds into an industrial complex designed for slaughter.

Leroy Hanlon an old, hard working man, works to move the sheep into line while his son Mike, a young bright eyed boy who is defined by his race to his peers, watches from behind him.

"Open the gate." Leroy demanded and Mike sighed, "I'm sick of this, dad." Leroy grimaced "People need to eat. Now open the gate!" Mike opened the gate.

"How would you feel if you were one of them?" Mike asks his father, and Leroy, who is haunted by this thought answers gruffly "humans aren't raised to be food."

The sheep flood into the thinner pathway leading to the interior of the complex. Leroy and Mike watch them as they go.

Mike sighs again, "Everyday, watching them stupidly walk into that killing pen. This isn't a normal kid's life. You won't even let me go to school." Leroy rolls his eyes before he takes the cattle bolt, places it on the head of the first sheep.

WOOMPH

The sheep drops dead. "Now why would you want to be in public school with the rest of those people down below, in Derry?"

He hands the cattle bolt to Mike, who dispassionately takes the mechanism and approaches a sheep. Mike sighs "because I want to be in boring classes with other boring kids and draw pictures in text books and play baseball and go to dances and have friends." Mike places the cattle bolt on the head of the next sheep, but can't bring himself to pull the trigger.

Leroy takes the cattle bolt of Mike and does it for him.

WOOMPH

The sheep drops dead.

"I know, son. I get it. But you aren't like those people. We work with sheep, but those people are sheep. Trust me." And that last point Leroy believes in like gospel.

🎈🎈🎈

The school bell rings loudly.

The doors bang open as the students rush out of the classrooms and into the hall.

"So there's like this church full of Jews and Stan has to take this super Jewie test and-" Eddie Kaspbrak, the hypochondriac who keeps his EPI-PEN JR. holstered in his medicine-filled fanny pack, speeds through his speech till Bill cuts him off and asks "but how's it work?" Eddie pulls his mouth in a tight lipped frown and waves his arms before answering, "they slice the tip of his dick off."

Both Eddie and Bill walk down the hall alongside Richie, who pipes up after Eddie waves his arms again "but then Stan will have nothing left!"

As if he was able to hear them talking Stan Uris, a trim and tidy Jewish kid who dresses like a mini-accountant, turns to see his three friends walking down the hall and runs up to them. "Hey wait up guys" Stan reaches them and squeezes himself in between Bill and Eddie, "hey."

Bill looks at Stan and brings him into the convocation by asking "hey Stan, what happens at the Bar Mitzvah anyway? Eddie says they slice the tip of your d-d-d-di-dick dick off." But before Stan can answer Richie adds in his little 'comedic' piece in "yeah and I think the rabbi is gonna pull down your pants, turn to the crowd and say 'where's the peen'!" Stan rolls his eyes, whilst Richie laughs at his own joke (Eddie quietly giggles to himself but no one notices).

"At the Bar Mitzvah, I read from the Torah and give a speech. Then suddenly I become a man." Richie once again pipes up "I can think of funner ways to become a man." Stan corrects Richie, "more fun you mean" just as Bill says "shit."

The four of them pass the bowers gang, Henry Bowers, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss and Blech Huggins all crowed around near the stairs. Bill, Eddie, Richie and Stan go quiet as they pass. Richie bets his life and looks back only to see Patrick do some creepy sexual thing with his tongue. Richie turns back around hopping no one else saw but Stan did. Richie turns to his friends and jokingly asks "do you think they'd sign my yearbook? Dear Richie sorry for taking a hot steamy dump on your backpack last month!" And just as they reach the stairs, Gretta Keene bumps into Stan as she marches off. Stan giving her a nasty look before catching up to his friends once again.

🎈🎈🎈

Gretta marches of towards the girls bathroom, her posy of popular girls already there. She heads to the stall nearest the door and kicks it.

"Are you in there by yourself Beaverly?" Beverly Marsh, a dazzling cloud of auburn hair and lovely green-gray eyes, jumps backwards but her hand with her cigarette stays in place. "Or do you have half of the guys in the school with you? Huh slut!"

Beverly puts out her cigarette on the side of the stall, expression staying unbothered and bored.

"I know you're in there, little shit. I can smell you!" One of Gretta's friends starts to fill the trash bag with water. "No wonder why you don't have any friends."

Beverly sighs, "which is it. Am I a slut or a little shit," she shifts and pulls down her dress before grimacing "make up you're mind."

"You're trash!" Gretta says as the other girl turns off the tap and drags the trash bag over to the stall next to Beverly. Gretta's friends started calling Beverly names as Gretta finishes off her speech "we just wanted to remind you."

Then the trash bag is flung over the stall and almost hits Beverly but she quickly covered herself with her bag. The popular girls begin to laugh and they leave while Gretta calls back, "well at least now you'll smell better. Have a nice summer Beaverly!"

🎈🎈🎈

**REMEMBER THE CURFEW.**

**7 P.M.**

**DERRY POLICE DEPARTMENT**

As they boys throw their school books in the bin Stan smiles and exclaims "best feeling ever!" Richie makes a snide remark, like always "try tickling you're pickle for the first time!" Stan rolls his eyes, and Eddie changes the topic quickly before Richie can make it even dirtier.

"Hey what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"I start my training!" Eddie rolls his eyes at Richie, "what training?"

"Street Fighter" Bill and Stan exchange a look and Eddie frowns at Richie "is that really how you want to spend you're summer? Inside an arcade!" Richie frowns and adjusts his coke bottle glasses before looking back up at Eddie.

"Beats spending it inside of you're mother!" Richie makes an oh sound and goes to high five Stan who just puts his hand back down. "What if we go to the quarry?" Stan turns to Bill who gives him that look, "guys what about the ba-ba-barrens?" The three other boys look down. It's been months since Georgie went missing but Bill still believes he is alive, somewhere. "Right," Stan replies, none of them want to tell Bill to stop believing so they go along with it.

Eddie looks over to his right and sees a bunch of police and their cars and a women, a mother, standing in front of the school.

"Guy's look... It's Betty Ripsons' mom." They all look over at her as she scans the students who are exiting the school. "Is she really expecting her to come out of the school?" Stan asks to which Eddie replies with, "I don't know, but I've heard that Betty's been hiding in home ec for the past week."

"Do you think they'll actually find her?" Stan asks.

"Sure they will. In a ditch. All decomposed, covered in worms and maggots and smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear." Richie replies and turns to Eddie who gags, "shut up! That's fricking disgusting!"

"She's not dead she m-m-m-mis-missing." Bill looks at Richie with full belief of his words and Richie frowns and fixes his glasses again, "right sorry Bill, she's missing." Then Bill begins to walk off followed by Eddie, Richie than Stan.

"You know the Barrens aren't that bad. Who doesn't love splashing around in shitty wat-" Richie starts before Henry grabbed his bag and pushed him into Stan, knocking them both down like dominos. The contents off Richie's bag fall out, his glasses coming off too and Stan's kippah fell off his head.

Blech walks up to Eddie and burps in his face and Eddie goes and hides next to Bill. Henry laughs and nods for Patrick to go to Stan and he heads to Richie. Patrick picks up Stan's kippah and says "nice frisbee, flamer" and as Stan reaches for it asking for it back Patrick throws it onto the passing school bus. Henry watched from where he was kneeling by Richie before picking up one of Richie's video game magazines, "what's this?" Richie goes to grab it but he's too late, Henry pulled away and a torn out JC Pennies Men's Underwear ad slipped between the pages.

"What are you saving this for four eyes?" Henry laughed and Richie went pale and beet-red at the same time, "I didn't tear that out!" Henry showed Patrick and they both laughed, "keep telling yourself that." Henry throws the magazine and ad at Richie's face and the Bowers gang all begin to leave.

"You s-s-s-s-s-s-suck Bowers!" Bill called out, Eddie hiding behind him and Stan helping Richie up and repacking his bag. Henry turns to face Bill and his gang follow after him.

"Did you sa-sa-say something B-b-b-billy?" Bill stood his ground whilst Eddie looked at the ground and Stan and Richie looked at each other and at Bill like he was insane, well he was for trying to stand up to Henry.

"You got a free ride this year because of your little brother. But ride's over Denbrough." Henry walked closer to Bill and was about to beat him up, but he caught a glimpse of his father Butch, a Derry Police Officer, who was watching his son and turn back to Bill. "This summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends." Henry licked his hand and wiped it on Bill's face and then him and the rest of the Bowers gang left.

"Wish he'd go missing" Richie says as he and Stan join Bill and Eddie where they're standing. Eddie nods and adds that "he's probably the one doing it."

🎈🎈🎈

Ben Hanscom, known as a 'lard ass' to the Bowers gang -and most of the school if he were being honest- beings to make sure the coast is clear. He's wearing an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of girly high-waisted blue jeans. When he sees the coast is clear he pulls his bike out of the bike rack with one hand since his other is holding a school project he made. He had headphones on and didn't hear Beverly walk up to him.

"Soooo, you gonna let me go by or is there a secret password or something?" Ben turns around to see Beverly looking at him, and his cheeks turn pink. "Oh um sorry" he mutters and goes to move but his project begins to fall apart and he rush to fix it. "'Sorry' isn't much of a password."

Ben's bike falls over and Beverly watches as Ben rushes once again to pick it up. "Uh Henry and his goons are over by the west entrance so you should be fine."

"Oh I'm not-"

"Everyone knows he's looking for you." Ben looks down in embarrassment. Beverly frowns slightly before smiling, "watcha listening too?" Beverly takes his headphones and puts them on and listens to the music. Ben looks down, ashamed, whilst Beverly's smile grows wider.

"New Kids on the Block!"

"I don't even like them. I was just-"

"Wait you're the new kid, right? Now I get it!" Ben shakes his head "there's nothing to get." Beverly smiles and returns the headphones "I'm just messing with you."

"I'm Beverly Marsh"

"Yeah, I know that cause we're in the same class. Social studies." Beverly smiles as he continues "you were- I'm Ben." Ben gives her a small smile and they look at each other for a while. "Hey let me sign this" Beverly walks up to Ben's bag and grabs out his yearbook.

When she opens it she sees that no one has signed it and a wave of sadness hits her, but she smiles at Ben and gets a pen out and begins to sign it. Ben watches in awe of her as she writes her name with two love hearts in his book. Then she hands it back to him with a smile on her face.

"Stay cool, Ben from soc class" and with that she began to leave whilst Ben responded, "uh yeah, you too Beverly." As she walked of she called back to him "hang tough new kid on the block" and Ben smiled a lovesick smile, before calling out "please don't go girl" and quietly adding the context "that's the name of another New Kids on the Block song." And then he got on his bike and rode home.


	4. Formation

Bill walked along the road, bike beside him, muttering a tongue twister his mother insisted would help stop his stutter. It frustrated him but he always kept trying. "Shit!"

As Bill walked into the garage he was met with his father, who was sanding a table leg. When he noticed Bill, Zack stopped what he was doing and turned to face his son.

"Do you need some help? I c-c-could-" Bill started but Zack cut him off "I thought we agreed." The two stared at each other for a while, tension building amongst them.

Bill turned to look at his display and started talking "before you say anything..."

"Bill"

"...Just let me sh-sh-show you something first."

Bill walked over to the display and picked up the figurine next to it. He put it down the tube closest to him, and let the water flowing through it carry the figurine to an exit tube labeled 'the barrens'. He turned to face his father who was just unimpressed with what Bill was showing him. They once again fell into silence.

Zack spoke up before Bill did, knowing what he was going to try and convince his father of.

"He's gone Bill." Zack watched as Bill begin to rile himself up and defend his idea, "but if the storm was what sh-sh-swept Ge-Georgie in we should of-"

"He's gone! He's dead!" The two men stared at each other, Zack in anger and Bill in sadness. "He's dead and there's nothing we can do about it!" Bill's eyes began to water and he turned to face the ground.

"Now" his father started, voice shaking "take this down before your mother sees it." A tear rolled down Bill's cheek and Zack moved to collect the map Bill had put on the wall. "And next time you want to take something from my office ask!" Zack walked away, and Bill wiped the tears that began to roll down his cheeks away.

🎈🎈🎈

Stan is repeating and learning pronunciation of the words for his Bar Mitzvah. He's stumbling over the Torah verse, but keeps trying to perfect it. His father, the rabbi, is watching over him and gives a loud sigh when Stan stuffs up and stops reading.

"You're not studying Stanley... how's that gonna look? The rabbi's son can't even finish his own Torah reading." Stan doesn't respond and doesn't turn to face his father. "Take that back to my office. You obviously aren't using it." Stan shuts the book and heads to his fathers office.

When Stan walks in he has a hand to the side of his face, shielding his eyes from his fathers morbid painting. He passes it but stops, and slowly turns while removing his hand to face to view the abnormal women holding a flute in the painting.

The crooked painting stares into his soul, Stan would claim to his friends, but he gets closer letting the perfectionist take over. He slowly goes and grips the sides of the painting and adjusts it so it is sitting perfectly on the wall. He slowly backs away, letting out a shaky breath, and continues his quest of returning the Torah.

Just as he returns the Torah into it's rightful spot he flinches at the loud bang that comes from across the room. He turns around and the painting he just fixed had fallen to the ground. Just his luck.

He stays where he was standing near the bookshelf for a few moments, before he started to walk towards it. And as he walked towards the painting the lights above the bookshelf began to flicker with an eery buzzing noise. Then when he reached the painting, they turned off.

His heart rate picked up as he bent down to pick up the painting. A mantra of it's just a painting floated through his brain. But as he placed the painting back where it belonged, his mind and heart stopped functioning properly. He stepped back as quickly as he could. Sheer horror taking over him.

She was gone.

A door creaked open and Stan turned to it's direction. The sound of a flute flooded out of the room and into Stan's ears. Stan stood wide eyed as he faced the door, face going pale. He stepped backwards a few times and stopped when he felt he was far enough away. A loud thud sounds behind him after a few moments. Stan slowly turns around, afraid of what he will find. That's when it comes out into the light. The women from the painting. Swerved face and grey skin staring into Stan's soul.

They stare at each other for a brief second before the women smiles at him and shows Stan her razor sharp teeth. Stan screams and runs towards the exit -struggling to open the door- as the women advances towards him. He gets the door open just in time and escapes the inevitable end he would have faced. He runs up the stairs and straight into his father who had heard the scream and came to check on Stan.

"Is everything alright Stanley?" Stan doesn't respond but keeps his father in a tight hug and tears begin to fall out of his screwed shut eyes.

🎈🎈🎈

It's the first day of summer and Eddie leads Richie, Bill and Stan into his house. They are greeted by an enormous 300-pound woman who is sitting in the living room doing a puzzle on her own stomach. Eddie's mom, Sonia.

Eddie walks past her only acknowledging her with his dull but slightly chipper "hi mommy." Bill and Stan both walk past with Eddie greeting her "hello Ms Kaspbrak" Bill stuttering slightly through his. But Richie stops tips a fake hat towards her and does an old Western impression "ma'am" and Stan walks backwards, grabs Richie and pulls him along.

🎈🎈🎈

The boys raid the kitchen for snacks for their adventures.

"Take anything but the delicious deals. My mom loves them." Eddie tells them before turning to Bill "hey. First you say the barrens and now you're saying the sewer. I mean" Bill turns to face the small boy as Eddie turns to look around for anyone who might yell at them "what if we get caught?"

Bill sighs before responding to Eddie, "we won't Eddie the sewers are pub-public works. We're the public, aren't we?"

Whilst Bill and Eddie had their conversation, Richie and Stan moved to the other side of the kitchen. Stan headed to the fridge to get drinks while Richie opened another cupboard, which was filled to the brim with pills. Richie laughed and turned to Eddie "these birth control pills Eds?"

Eddie turned around and scoffed "yeah and I'm saving it for your sister." Stan rolled his eyes and Eddie walked over to the cupboard to close it "and don't call me that dipshit."

🎈🎈🎈

They boys -after finishing their raid- went to leave, but were ultimately stopped by Sonia.

"Eddie-bear, where are you boys off too?"

Richie quietly huffed a laugh before turning to Bill, "Eddie-bear."

Stan smiled at Sonia "just to my backyard Ms Kaspbrak, we just got a new croquet set." Sonia nodded, eyes squinted at the boys.

"Okay... Just don't go rolling around too much on that grass, sweetie. Especially if it's just been cut. You know how your allergies get." Eddie nodded and gave her a quick "yes mommy" before walking up to his mother and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

As he headed back to his friends Sonia smiled "oh isn't he cute, boys? So cute." Bill and Stan nodded and Richie smiled back at Sonia "Cutest boy we know, Mrs. Kaspbrak. Seriously, The Miss America of cute boys." And he pinched Eddie's cheeks.

Eddie swatted Richie away and then with a final goodbye to his mother, Eddie lead the boys out.

🎈🎈🎈

In the Derry Public Library, Ben sat alone at a table surrounded by books on architecture, writing onto a postcard.

Your hair is winter fire

January embers

My heart burns there too

Ben looks at the poem for a while, taking in his masterpiece. But it only lasts up until the librarian Mrs Starret places a book next to Ben.

Derry: The Architecture of a Small Town

She smiles at Ben "Isn't it summer vacation? I would think you'd be ready to take a break from the books. Maybe with friends, outside, having fun." Ben smiles back at her, smile not reaching his eyes. "Oh it's fine I like it in here." She frowns at him but then walks off to continue doing her job. Ben placed the postcard in his bag and turned to thee book.

Ben opens the book and begins to look at the revelation of Derry architecture. How Derry started as nothing but tents and huts to the buildings that Ben is surrounded by. But as he flicked through he saw an article on a fire that destroyed one of Derry's best pieces of architecture. The article explained how during an Easter egg hunt, a fire stared and 88 children and 102 people were killed. A photo of the building before and during the fire was shown, as well as one of children with eggs in hand.

Then Ben flipped the page and it showed the same building, only the rebuilding of it. He then flipped it again, and he saw the same picture but zoomed in. He flipped it once more and the same thing was on that page zoomed in once again. He continued to flip the pages and got the same picture but zoomed in more, and more, and more, and more.

Than it stared at him, the tree branch with a little boys head lying on it.

Ben closed the book as fast as he could. He sighed and went to get up and borrow his other books so he could read them at home, maybe even use it as inspiration. But before he even got up he stopped in his tracks.

A single red ballon floated across the library and no one else seemed to notice. No one but Ben. He put his bag on his back, got up and followed it until he noticed something else peculiar.

An egg -one that children go on hunts for during Easter, all decorated with bright colours and glitter- was just lying in the doorway that lead to the library's archive. Curiosity took over Ben and he walked up to the egg, picking it up. Then he noticed another behind it. He decided to follow the eggs.

And he followed them down into the archives, where they stopped. Ben frowned, in a confused sort of way, eyebrows scrunched up and a slight tilt of the head.

Suddenly footsteps where in Ben's hearing range. Ben dropped the eggs in a near-by basket and hid behind a pillar. He watched as the person descended the stairs, and right before their whole body was in view, they stopped. Ben stared and leaned his head further to try and get a better look. Then they took one more step down.

Ben gasped at the headless body in front of him, stumbling backwards. Then in a rush the body flung itself into he room and stared chasing Ben. Ben ran as fast as he could, not looking back as he swung through the shelving. Then when the stairs were in view he ran to them, up them and out of the library as fast as he could.

And if his luck were any better he would have been able to go straight home. But it wasn't and he ran into Henry Bowers. "Where you going tubby?" Then instead of running from some headless creature he was running from the local sociopaths.

🎈🎈🎈

Surprisingly, Ben was able to make it to the kissing bridge -a historic covered wooden bridge carved with thousands of hearts crossing right where the canal turns into the wild, untamed barrens- before the Bowers gang caught him.

Blech and Victor held him by the arms and pinned him up against the bridge. Henry slammed his car door and him and Patrick walked up to Ben. Patrick flicked on his lighter and spayed hairspray over it making a mini flamethrower, right near Ben's face. Henry shove Patrick and flips up Ben's shirt, exposing his stomach, and slaps it hard. Ben screams, and begins whipsawing back and forth.

The boys laugh at Ben and Ben starts screaming out for anyone "help! Help me! Someone help please!" But no one comes.

Henry punches Ben a few times before he gives Ben a sadistic smile "did you know this bridge is famous for two things. Sucking face..." Henry gets out his pocket knife "...and carving names."

Ben pleads out for Henry to not do it but Henry begins to carve into Ben's stomach. An ear piercing scream escapes Ben's mouth as the letter H is carved into his stomach.

Blech starts to freak out at this and speaks up "woah woah woah! Henry!" Henry never takes his eyes off Ben but he gives Blech in response a loud scratching "shut up! I'm going to carve my whole name onto this cottage cheese!"

Using his anger and the distraction, Ben kicks Henry in the balls and flips backwards off the bridge and begins running away.

"I'm gonna fucking cut your tits off I swear to god!" Then Henry and his gang jump the railing and go to follow Ben. But in their landing Henry lost his knife and begins screaming once again "where the fuck is my knife!" He drops to the ground and begins searching for it.

"What the fuck are you doing! Look!" Henry orders and Victor and Blech start looking as Henry mutters to himself "shit dad's gonna kill me for losing his knife."

Patrick goes to start looking but he sees Ben and goes off after him, without telling anyone else.

🎈🎈🎈

"That's poison ivy" Stan points to a plant and Eddie swerves away from it, "and that's poison ivy." Stan points out another plant and another "and that's poison ivy."

Eddie rotates around, hyper aware of his surroundings, "where?" Stan points to the plant again and Richie rolls his eyes "nowhere! Not every fucking plant is poison ivy Stanley!"

Stan scoffs at Richie and Eddie begins to complain "well, I'm starting to get itchy now so um I'm pretty sure this-" Richie cuts Eddie off "do you use the same bathroom as your mother?"

"Sometimes yeah, why?"

"Then you probably have crabs!"

"Oh that's so not funny!"

Eddie, Richie and Stan follow Bill as he heads into the sewer, Stan and Eddie stopping in the entrance. Bill looks through the sewer for any sign of Georgie, but his friends continue -well Eddie and Richie, Stan just watches like always- their little argument.

"Well look at this ladies and gentleman! Stan the Man and Eddie Spaghetti seem to be too chicken to enter the sewer." Richie does an impression that's a mix between a British person and that radio announcer at their school.

Eddie huffs loudly "nuh-uh that's grey water" Stan crosses his arms and Richie gives Eddie a funny look "what the hell is grey water?" Eddie frowns and his eyebrows raise "It's basically... piss and shit so I'm just telling you! You guys are just splashing around in millions of gallons of Derry pee."

Richie picks up a stick and sniffs it and Eddie looks at him in disgust "what-what are you doing?"

"Doesn't smell like caca to me sénor" Richie does with another impression -it sound like Speedy Gonzales on cocaine- and Eddie freaks out.

"Okay I can smell that from here!"

"It's probably just your breath walking back into your face!"

Eddie gets mad and starts waving his hand around "have you ever heard of a staph infection!" Eddie yells more than he asks and Richie laughs "oh I'll show you a staph infection!" He uses the stick to pick up some piece of clothing from the water and through it at Eddie, who squeals. They continue to bicker and Stan rolls his eyes, shakes his head and rubs his temples trying to send away a headache.

Then Bill who's been ignoring his friends and searching for Georgie, picks up a shoe that has a name written on the inside in bold black letters.

RIPSON

Bill turns back to his friends and try's to get their attention, "guys!"

Stan's the first to notice the shoe in Bill's hand "shit don't tell me that's-" Stan cuts himself off, afraid of finishing the sentence.

"No... G-G-Georgie wore galoshes." Bill and Richie walked closer to each other and Bill showed Richie the shoe.

Eddie called out to Bill "who's sneaker is it?"

"It's Betty Ripson's"

"Oh shit! Oh god! Oh fuck! I don't like this."

Eddie, Bill and Stan began to slowly ascend into panic until Richie spoke up, "well how do you think Betty fells? Walking around down here with only one frigging shoe!" He hops on one leg and begins to laugh but no one else does so he stops.

"What if she's still here?" Stan asks and Bill begins to walk back into the tunnels. Richie in toe who screams back "Eds come on!"

Eddie growls "one, don't call me that! And two, my mom will have an aneurism if she ever found out we were playing down here! I'm serious!"

Bill turns around "i-if I were Betty Ripson, I'd want us to find her... and G-G-Georgie too."

"What if I don't want to find them?" Eddie speeds out, and Bill looks at Eddie confused and slightly angry. "I mean, no offence Bill, but I don't want to end up like Ge-" silence falls over the boys for a short while till Eddie rewords his sentence. "I don't want to go missing either."

"He has a point."

"Y-y-y-you too Stan?"

"I mean it's summer we should be having fun. And this isn't fun."

Bill turns to Richie, silently asking for his opinion, and Richie shrugs in response. And with the right timing a splash comes from behind Eddie and Stan. The four run over towards the sound and see Ben lying in the water, gasping for a breath, covered in blood and dirt.

"Holy shit what happened to you?"

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly exits the bathroom and heads down the hall with her head hanging low. She gets some money out of her fathers wallet, and as she turns around she looks up to see her father, Alvin watching her. Studying her.

"Bevvie" Beverly places the glass down and stares at her father "yeah, daddy?"

"What are you doin'?"

"Oh I was going to go get some ice cream daddy, is that okay?"

Alvin lets out a long breath. And when he goes to speak again, Beverly picks up on how he sounds like he's on sedatives. He places a hand on her cheek "soon I figure." Beverly looks at her mother confused "soon what daddy?"

"Soon and then you'll be a woman."

He sits down next to Beverly, grasping with her clammy palms "and I'm just not ready Bevvie." Beverly lets out a shaky breath and looks at her father "don't worry daddy, I'm not growing up just yet."

Alvin tightens his grip on Beverly "you better not. To me you're still daddy's little girl."

Beverly, squeamishly tries to remove her hand from her father's, but the harder she pulls away the harder the father holds onto her.

Alvin leans in closer to Beverly and smells her "now Bevvie you go have fun with the other girls huh it's summer after all."

🎈🎈🎈

Bill placed Ben down on crate as they reached the alley way next to the pharmacy, Eddie ranting about AIDS -believing that it could happen by just touching things if theirs an open wound- and they all discard their bikes.

Bill turns to Richie "you stay here with him Rich" and then Bill, Stan and Eddie ran off to get supplies.

Ben and Richie stand in an awkward silence for a while. Ben tried to clean himself up and Richie fidgeted.

Then to fill up the silence, Richie started talking "I'm glad II got to met you before you die." Ben looked at Richie like he was crazy, but Richie ignore him and kept talking "oh but don't worry! I'll make sure your funeral is the best Derry has ever seen! There will be-"

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly stared at the shelf in front of her. She felt awkward and out of place doing this but, she had too. Once a month now yippie she sarcastically thought as she grabbed a packet of tampons from the shelf and went to head for the cashier. But before she could go down the isle, she noticed Gretta walking down it. She quickly changed which one she went down and stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Bill, Stan and Eddie.

She hides the tampons behind her back and the boys stare at her with wide eyes when they notice her. Something drops out of Eddie's arms that are filled up with medical supplies.

"Y-y-you okay?" Bill asks her and she doesn't waste a second before responding, "I'm fine... what's wrong with you?"

Stan glares at her up and down before snarking at her "it's none of your business." But Eddie being a nervous wreak decides to tell her what's going on, "there's a kid outside, and it looks like someone's killed him."

Beverly's eyebrows scrunch together and Bill explains further their situation much to Stan's dismay. "We need some s-s-s-s-supplies, but we don't have enough money."

Beverly looks at them, considers her options and confidently makes a plan, in her head. She tells it to the boys and then sets her plan in action.

She walks up to buy her stuff and while she does she turns to the pharmacist Mr Keene and says, "I like your glasses. They make you look like Clark Kent." He smiles and laughs and she asks him "can I try them on?" He nods and gives them to her and she try's them on. He smiles "well you look just like Lois Lane." Beverly smiles and hands them back, knocking over a display as she does.

"Oops, sorry"

"It's fine" and Mr Keene goes down and starts to pick up what fell from the display. And as he does Beverly turns back and sees Bill, Stan and Eddie make their ungraceful escape and laughs to herself.

🎈🎈🎈

Mike road his bike through the town, meat in his bike's basket. He rode up to the quality meats store and went inside to hand up the meat.

The owner and Mike did the usual exchange -meat and money, few words in between- and then Mike went back out ready to head home. But as he reached his bike, a familiar car drove up the street. Henry Bowers and his merry little group of assholes.

"Get him!" One of them screamed and Mike grabbed his bike and ran into the nearest alley. He went and hid next to the dumpster to avoid the Bowers gang, and they luckily drove right past him.

As Mike went to leave he heard chains rattling and turned this head sharply to the direction the sound came from. It got louder once Mike had turned, so loud that he door that the chains were on banged open and shut. The door banged a few times before a hand slipped through and unlocked the door.

The door began to slowly swing open and a sheep's baa could be heard. Mike slowly walked closer and more sheep began to baa and screams began to mix with the sound of the sheep. As the door finally opens it reveals sheep with cattle bolts shooting people the head.

WOOMPH

Blood and brains spray everywhere and screams escape the victims mouth one final time. The sheep turn to face Mike as the next person is moved up. The sheep release a unison baa and their eyes turn into a yellow glowing nightmare.

Loud music fills the alley as the Bowers gang -minus Patrick- drive trough with their car almost running over Mike who jumped backwards mere seconds before he was roadkill. The car stopped next to Mike and Henry leaned out of the window and screamed "get the fuck out of my town you dirty black bastard!" And then throw a light cigarette at Mike before going back into the car turning to his cronies saying "now that we're done with the negro for now, lets go find that flabby fuck and finish what I started," and sped off.

Mike hissed at the burn from the cigarette before turning back to the door.

The door that was closed.

Mike shook his head, got back on his feet, wiped off the dirt on his pants and then got his bike and sped out of the alley way. Trying to forget what just happened. But as he got near the pharmacy, he began to hear a weird conversation coming from the alley.

🎈🎈🎈

"Just suck the wound!"

"I need to focus right now!"

"You need to focus?"

"Yeah can you go get me something?" Eddie asks Richie trying to give him something to do since Eddie knows when Richie is bored he gets extra fidgeting and extra annoying. And just before Richie can respond another voice speaks up.

"What do you need?" Mike asks as he walks in the alley and the boys, Bill excluded, turn to face Mike. Eddie with no time to lose decides against questioning the new member and sets him to work. "Get me by bifocals. I hid them in my second fanny pack."

Mike went to get them as, Richie sat down next to Eddie and laughed "oh my god Eds! Two fanny packs! HA!" Stan rolled his eyes, "why do you need two fanny packs?"

Bill who was near the entrance of the alley way listened to Eddie's muffled rant half heartedly until he saw Beverly exit the Pharmacy. She walked up to him and he went to get some money out of his pocket.

"Uh h-here" he muttered and Beverly laughed pulling out a packet of cigarettes, "it's okay, I got these. Now we're even Stevens." The bickering of his friends caught Beverly's attention and she looked at the boys in the alley "Ben from soc?" And she walked towards the boys.

"You have to suck the wound before you apply the bandaid this is 101!" Richie informs Eddie as Eddie argues over him "you don't even know what you're talking about!"

Stan rolls his eyes at the boys and Mike turns to Stan and quietly asks him "are they always like this?" Stan nodded "since second grade."

"I need to focus and I can't do that with you doing the British guy in my ear!" Eddie screams at Richie, who grins before annoying Eddie but with a British accent "suck the wound! Get in there!"

Beverly and Bill approach, they rush up close to Ben, "are you okay that looks like it hurts!" Ben smiles and pushes his shirt down, "oh no I'm good." Beverly frowns and wipes a bit of blood of Ben's face, Ben continues "yeah I just fell."

"Right into Henry Bowers!" Richie explains and Eddie smacks him, "shut it Richie!"

"What it's the truth!"

Beverly turns back to Ben and smiles "you sure they got the right stuff to fix you up?" Ben smiles back and everyone else looks confused.

Bill takes a few steps closer to Beverly "you know w-w-w-we'll take care of him. Thanks again Beverly." She frowns slightly and steps back from Ben, "sure... maybe I'll see you guys around?"

The boys all give her a form of acknowledgement before Bill notify her of some plans he just made up "yeah w-we were thinking about going to the q-q-q-quarry tomorrow if you want to join us." Stan rolled his eyes and Ben and Mike look at each other both not sure if they are invited. Beverly smiled "good to know. Thanks" then she waved at the boys and left.

Mike took that as his cue to leave but Stan stopped him "wait, you can stay if you want. And you are also invited to the quarry tomorrow. You too Ben." The two boy's faces lit up.

"This my darlings is the formation of the greatest friendship of all times!" Richie exclaimed sounding somewhat like Cruella DeVill, "a stutter, a Jew, a chubby boy, a black kid, a slut, a trashmouth and whatever this thing we call Eds truly is!"

Richie laughed at himself, while Stan rolled his eyes "beep beep Richie!" Mike and Ben turned to Stan confused and Bill shook his head with a found smile. Eddie got up from where he was sitting and glared at Richie.

"Don't call me that!"

🎈🎈🎈

Patrick swaggered past trees hairspray and lighter in hand ready to light Ben on fire.

He nears the stream and licks his lips. Eyes wandering over the water for any sign of Ben. He finds nothing and is about to march off when a clanging sound echos from behind him.

Patrick turns to face where the sound came from, and is met with the entrance to the sewer. He grins and heads towards it, shaking his can of hairspray, ready to indulge in the flame.

With slow steps, Patrick splashes through the murky water, heading further into the darkness. A strong stench burning his nose, and slight sounds exciting him as he nears what he thinks to be Ben. "I can hear ya tits!" Patrick calls, further and further into the dark. Lighter flicked on and hairspray spitting out it's contents making Patrick's makeshift flamethrower.

"I don't think you can stay in here all damn day now!" He called, flames shifting lighter to thrower constantly. Patrick grinned to himself, he felt a presence near him and he wandered deeper into the dark sewer.

"You found us Patrick" a voice whispered, Patrick's grin falling into his resting face "you found us!" Patrick turned his flame back to it's flamethrower size and dread and fear overcame him.

Several rotting corpses smiled at him walking closer.

Patrick screamed and ran backwards trying to navigate his way out of the sewer. The corpses called his name and laughed at him as he ran, only stopping when he fell. Slipping to get back up, Patrick feared for his life, believing it was about to end.

When he was able to get back up, he took the nearest path to him trying to exit, but was stopped by the dead end he made it to. He rattled the iron bars, pleading for help that he wouldn't get. Patrick screamed and tears began to prickle his eyes.

"Fuck, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please someone help me!"

The voices and the laughs dimmed, and for a second all was silent, except for Patrick's sobs. Then suddenly, the silence was filled with circus music and children's chants. Patrick slowly turned around to face where he came from, and was face to face with a red ballon with 'I 🖤 Derry' written on it. It flew closer to him and fear began to fill Patrick's entire body. And when the ballon's slow floating journey finished in front of the trembling sociopath, it POPPED!

Patrick faced a clown -Pennywise- and screamed a hoarse scream, and that fucking clown ran towards the boy and latched his teeth onto Patrick's neck.

Patrick Hockstetter was -as many had been secretly hoping for years- dead.


	5. Fear, Adrenaline and Fuck

As Beverly entered her house, she search around for any sign of her father, and found none. She quietly went to head to the bathroom to 'fix her situation' but wasn't able to make the trip without a hiccup.

Unnoticed but unsurprisingly, her father approached her. "Hi daddy" Beverly's eyes darted around and her father grinned "hi Bevvy."

"Whatcha got there?"

"Just some things"

"What things?"

Alvin grabbed the bag of Beverly and looked inside. He glanced at his daughter whose stoic eyes avoided his gaze. Slowly he placed his hand on her cheek and she flinched. He pulled her close and sniffed in her scent.

"Tell me your still my little girl" he ran his fingers through her hair, playing around with it -ignoring the tears starting to fill Beverly's eyes- and Beverly responded "yes daddy."

"Okay" and he pushed past her and headed for the living room.

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly stood hands gripping the sink with all she had. Sobs coming out quietly over the sound of the running tap.

She grabbed the scissors next to her and got a chunk of her hair. She brought the scissors up to her hair and began to cut it.

"This is what you did" she whispered "this is what you got." She keeps snatching pieces of her hair and cutting it off, muttering to herself. Her tone getting angrier with each strand of hair that falls into the sink. He breathing begins to become shallow and her sobbing more violent. Then she stops.

Most of her hair is cut off -the back is the only thing at it's original length- and she stares into the mirror. Slowly, Beverly raises a hand into her hair and feels it. A small smile slips onto her face, and she feels free.

🎈🎈🎈

Richie sat on the kitchen bench watching his mother, Maggie Tozier -a young, thin women, with long elegant blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She's resembles her son only through her facial features and nothing else- do the dishes. Richie fidgeted and his mind ran a hundred miles an hour.

"Penny for your thoughts sweetheart."

"Why didn't you and dad have another kid?"

Maggie stopped in her tracks. She knew her son, and although he asked inappropriate things, he never asked anything deep. Worry hit her like truck and she turned to face Richie. "What's wrong Rich?"

"Nothing!"

She gave him her mom stare, the one that gets him to admit things. Richie ultimately gives in. "It's just... with Georgie gone and... we tried to fi- I don't know. Bill just loves Georgie so much, and I know you always wanted a girl. So why didn't you and dad have another kid. I would've liked a sibling, like Georgie but a girl!"

Maggie smiled at Richie "it's complicated sweetie. your dad and I were young when we had you and so we just kind of thought it would be easier with just you." Richie nodded, he knew the story, horny teens get it on and uh oh, baby at sixteen. He felt like a burden, and the fact that his mother wanted a girl made it worse.

"Ma... can you paint my nails?" Maggie's eyebrows furrowed, "why would you want me to do that baby?" Richie shrugged, "so you have the chance to do something like that with your kid."

Maggie smiled at her son and nodded. "Okay, let me get a few things and then I'll paint them." Richie lit up and Maggie laughed, shook her head and left.

Richie watched his mother leave with a small smile on his face. That's when he heard a laugh. He turned to face it, and there standing right where his mother had been standing near seconds before, was a clown.

"Oh Richie, of course you want your nails painted." Richie frowned and adjusted his glasses, "um I-I don't know what you are talking about circus freak." The clown smiled wickedly at Richie and Richie felt himself swallow a lump of saliva.

"But ya do Rich. You know what I'm talkin' about girly boy." Richie jumped back a bit and droll began to work it's way out of the clowns mouth.

"We all know that you're a big fucking queer" the clowns voice too cheerful for the situation "and I can't wait till you float."

A piano sound began to filter through Richie's ears, bouncing from note to note. The clown grinned more and Richie tried to move further back on the bench, a drum hit and then the vocals of the beach boys filtered in "wouldn't it be nice if we where older..."

Richie squealed a little as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Are you okay sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost." Richie turned to look at Maggie and he felt a rush of relief. He turned back to where the clown was and it was gone. He returned his gaze to his mother and smiled, "yeah ma, I'm fine."

Maggie smiled back at her son and removed her hand from his shoulder. She lifted up two small bottles and showed them to Richie "okay... green or blue?"

🎈🎈🎈

Bill stared down into the abyss bellow him and gulped. It was a pretty high jump and he was doubting if they'll survive it. But, Bill did believe it looked peaceful down bellow, like his problems would disappear if he were down there. And that's when his ears decided to work again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Richard!"

"Oh my god it's nothing!"

"Yes it is!"

Bill turned around to face the two as they bickered. Stan rolled his eyes at them and Ben had his eyebrows furrowed. Mike was sitting further away from the group, shyly watching the argument.

Mike seemed unsure and worried about sitting with the group. Like they were pitying him since he walked into their conversation uninvited and just stayed there. 'I mean who wants to hang out with the black kid' Mike thought.

Bill went up to Mike and pulled him over to sit with him, Stan and Ben. Mike gave Bill a small smile and received a massive one in return.

Bill turned to Stan, "w-w-what are they ar-arguing a-ab-about this time?" Stan looked at Bill then back at Richie and Eddie with his sassy look. "Richie painted his nails and Eddie's telling him that he can't because then he's gay and will be more likely to get aids."

"And and you'll realistically die! I mean my mom had a friend who touched a subway pole and died from aids! But it's so much worse for the gays! Because they are already diseased and are weaker!"

"I'm not a fucking queer!"

"Then why are your nails like that?"

"My mom! Because unlike your my mom isn't ancient and still does shit like this to who ever she wants."

A snort escaped Mike's mouth and Stan smiled at Mike and snickered along with the boy. Eddie frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, making Bill and Richie laugh as well.

Ben looked around at the laughing boys, all wearing their swim shorts. Just their swim shorts. Unlike them, Ben was also wearing a shirt, due to his self consciousness of his weight. And when Beverly shows up -when not if- he didn't want himself to stand out, in that way.

when he calmed himself down, Stan turns to the group and asks, "okay... who's jumping first?" The rest of the boys fidgeted and avoided Stan's gaze. Before Stan spoke up again a new voice rang through their eyes.

"I will!"

They look over to see Beverly discarding her bike, taking of her dress to reveal a pink bikini. Then in a blink of an eye she ran up to the cliff and jumped off.

"Alright whose next."

🎈🎈🎈

The kids laughed as they splashed around in the quarry. Water splashed over heads and into eyes.

The cool water calming them and making them feel refreshed under the hot summer heat.

Beverly sat on Ben's shoulders as he charged for Mike who had Stan on his shoulders. Beverly and Stan began to wrestle each other, while the four of them laugh.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Bill are splashing each other and arguing. Richie floats nearby watching Eddie smiling and blushes when Eddie catches him -Eddie was blushing as well but he hid it better than Richie- before asking for back up.

They swam further down the stream, racing each other. And they all watch Eddie try to drown Richie after he claimed he bet Eddie, hiding their laughter.

Ben and Bill watched Beverly and Beverly watched Ben out of the corner of her eye.

Mike smiled at all of them. He was happy -all of them but Mike was the most- he was allowed to do this. He was invited to do this. He finally had friends. And although he was an outcast -they all where- he didn't care he was anymore.

🎈🎈🎈

Some rock song Beverly brought with her blaring out of Bill's speaker. The boys stared at Beverly while she sunbathed. All of the boys in a certain state of shock. Ben and Bill were love sick, Stan and Mike where confused at the idea of boobs technically somewhat on display, Eddie in a slight disgust and Richie just in plain shock.

When Beverly turned to face the boys they all turned away in embarrassment. Beverly got up and went to sit closer to the boys.

Richie decided to be annoying and go through Ben's bag that he was seated next to, and announcing in a Australian sports announcers voice "news flash Ben, school's out for summer!" Ben quickly gets defensive "that's not school stuff!"

Richie pulls out a postcard from Ben's bag, "who sent you this?" Richie laughed and turned over the postcard but wasn't given enough time to read it, since Ben took it off him and muttered "no one."

Richie grabbed a folder out of Ben's bag and Stan rolled his eyes, "what's up with this building stuff?" Eddie asked and Ben smiled, "I'm interested in architecture, and Derry's buildings are pretty interesting on an architectural and historical level."

Mike nodded "yeah the history of Derry is really interesting!" Stan smiled at Mike "you like history?" Mike grinned "yeah it's really fun to learn about the past and what took place to effect things today!" Richie rolled his eyes and frowned, "yeah and it's pretty interesting how big of a nerd you are!"

"B-b-beep beep R-Richie!"

Beverly laughed and smiled at Bill. Bill looked at Beverly up and down before speaking again "y-your hair is-is..." Bill fades out scared he won't be able to finish the sentence when Ben swoops in and finishes the compliment for him. "Your hair looks beautiful Beverly."

She tucks a few locks of hair behind her ear and smiles at Ben, "thanks."

Eddie snatches the folder from Richie, and flicks through it. "What's up with this building?" He shows the picture to Ben and Mike and Mike explains to the group the history of the building.

"Derry has an extremely high murder rate than anywhere else in the world. Adults and children go missing all the time here. Mainly children. And that building was apart of the biggest mass murder in Derry, followed by The Black Spot. It's extremely terrifying."

The rest of the groups eyes grew wide and Mike bowed his head down, afraid he'd said to much. Then Bill asked, "g-g-got anymore stu-stuff?" Mike nodded.

🎈🎈🎈

The group pulled up at the farm and were greeted by Mike's mom before Mike takes them to his room.

As they enter they all go silent. Historical notes and articles fill up the walls and most of the benches as well -excluding the one with photos of him and his family- and it's a lot to take in.

So obviously Richie's the first to speak. "Holy fuck that's a lot of shit!"

"It's pretty cool huh" Mike asked quietly, nervous over their opinions.

"No... not cool at all" Richie walked closer to the wall Mike was at, Eddie trailing behind. Stan was already at the wall, Bill was looking at the stuff on Mike's desk and Ben and Beverly were scanning another wall.

Stan pointed to an article on the wall "what's that?" Mike walked a bit closer to see which one it was and nodded "oh that. That's the charter for Derry township."

"Nerd alert!" Richie smirked and adjusted his glasses and Eddie smacked him "like you get to speak blue nails."

"No it's actually pretty interesting. You see, Derry started out as a beaver trapping camp."

Richie smirked again "still is am I right boys!" He went for a high five and Stan pushed his arm down, "beep beep Richie."

"91 people signed the charter that made Derry" Mike continued slightly confused over Richie's mental health. "But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace."

"The entire camp?" Eddie asked, fear bleeding through his voice. Bill turned to Mike, a small film piece in his raised hand.

"There was rumours about Indians... but no sign of an attack. Everybody thought it was a plague or something. But it's like one day everyone just woke up, and left." Mike went silent for a few seconds and everyone in the room lay their eyes on him.

"The only clues were the trail of bloody clothes leading to the old well house."

A knock came from the doorway, and the group turned around. Leroy stood in the doorway and smiled at the kids. "Hi, it's nice to met you. I'm Mike's father Leroy." He turned to Mike "your mother wanted me to tell you lunch is almost ready so if you and your friends want to come down..." Mike nodded and Leroy left.

Bill turned back to Mike, "w-w-where was the well house?" Mike shrugged, "I have no clue. I think maybe somewhere in town, I guess. Why?" Bill frowned and turned to face the wall "nothing."

🎈🎈🎈

Eddie was walking his Bike next to him -a tire was going flat- as he headed home. He walked past the church, hearing their voices try and sing about Jesus. He walked a little faster as he went down Neibolt street.

As he walked down the street, his palms got sweater, and he was constantly wiping them on his shorts. He never stopped moving, afraid he will get killed or kidnapped if he does. That's until his watch beeps at him just as he stands out front of the old Neibolt house.

Eddie looks at his watch and notes it's time to take his medication. He curses under his breath, looks over at the house and reaches in his fanny pack for his pills.

As he extracts his pills, he hears a creak and a growl. He looks back over at the house and sees that the door is now open. He stares at the doorway, pill right near his mouth. The growl of random sounds turns into his name, "Eddie... what are you looking for?"

Eddie gulps, and decides to begin walking again. As he walks, he tries to return his pill into his fanny pack, but all the pills end up spilling out. Another silent curse falls out his mouth and he goes to pick them up.

He scatters to pick them up, placing them in the container. And when he reaches for the last one, a decaying bandaged hand bets him to it.

Eddie slowly looks up as the hand raises the pill, and the growl from earlier returns. "Do you want a blow Eds? I'll do it for free!" The being leans forward abruptly, and Eddie becomes face to face with a rotten, diseased leper. Eddie launches himself backwards and crawls backwards.

The leper follows Eddie, and Eddie flings himself into the old Neibolt house's lawn. He is able to final stand up and immediately begins to run. He starts to scream and the leper chases him flinging his arms in hopes of catching Eddie.

Eddie screams out for help as he runs, and runs, and runs until he hits a. Metal fence. He turns around and a clown is hiding behind a collective of red balloons that are shaped into an upside down triangle.

Eddie stays still, and the balloons slowly float upwards to reveal the clowns face. It grins at him and Eddie begins to hyperventilate.

"Where ya going Eds? It's getting late and you should be home by now. Maybe you should join the clown." He twitches slightly in a gesture to bring Eddie towards him, but Eddie walks backwards, slamming himself against the fence again.

"You'll float down here. We'll float down here. Yes we do!" The clown begins to laugh and Eddie screams for help again. Eddie finds a hole in the fence and goes through it will only a slight struggle. As he falls through it he hears popping sounds. And when he turns around, the clown and balloons are gone. Eddie picks himself back up and runs.

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly walks into her room and sits on her bed, placing her bag in front of her. She started to go through her bag to grab her glasses, when something fell onto the floor. She picked it up and had a look at it. Afraid her father might barge in, she gets up and takes it to the bathroom, locking the door and going to sit in the bathtub.

Once she's settled she put the postcard in her eye-line and read it...

"Your hair is winter fire

January embers

My heart burns there too"

Beverly smiles at the card and slowly brings it close to her heart. She sits in the bathtub, postcard laying on her heart, for a while relishing in the care and love she feels. She finally let herself -for that moment- be vulnerable and happy, truely happy.

"Beverly" a voice cried. The voice came out in a hissed whisper, and Beverly tensed. She leaned forward and the voice called her name again. She got up and slowly approached the sink. "Help me please!"

As she got closer, she heard more voices speaking over each other, still in the hissing whisper.

"We all need you"

"Help Beverly"

"We all float down here"

She got to the basin and slowly leaned in closer and looked down the drain. "Hello?" Her voice came out sounding confused and quavered a little bit. "Who are you?"

"I'm Veronica"

"Betty Ripson"

"Patrick Hockstetter"

"I'm Georgie, come closer Beverly"

"Come closer"

Beverly leaned back from the sink. She looked at the door, an idea forming in her head. So she sneaked out of the bathroom, down the hall -checking her father was asleep- and got his tape measure. Then she returned back to the bathroom, unraveled the tape measure and stuck it down the sink till it wouldn't go any further.

When it hit the bottom she slowly pulled it back up, counting the marks as she goes. But once she got to four, blood began to smudge the tape measure. She continued to pull it up, and hooked onto the bottom was blood covered hair. She inspected it for a second before the hair shoot up at her and clung onto her arm.

The hair tried to pull her hair down and she used all her strength to pull her arm backwards. She started to scream and the hair grabbed onto er other arm, then her neck and finally her head. She continued to scream, even begging for her father's help.

Blood started to bubble out the drain, and Beverly's face was so close she could smell the iron taste. The hair started to loosen, and the blood stopped bubbling and sprayed itself all over Beverly and the bathroom.

Beverly ran backwards before slipping and hitting the ground. She crab walked herself into the corner. Blood continued to spray out of the drain, and it splatted over the postcard. Beverly began to wimpier and that slowly lead into her crying. Then the blood died down, back to bubbling and finally disappearing down the drain.

Alvin kicks down the door and sees Beverly crying in the corner, "what the devil's gotten into you, girl?"

Beverly looks at him and he narrows his eyes at her "someone peeking at you, Bevvie? Huh?" Beverly shakes her head "no... the sink... in the sink..."

Alvin looks around, eyes wide, blood splattered everywhere, but the blood doesn't register with him. He stalks over to Beverly and he shoves her against the wall. Hard and Beverly flinches.

"You know I hate gettin' rough with you. I never do when you don't deserve it." He points back to the gory sink. "What's my tape measurer doin' outta my toolbelt?" He steps over and grabs the blood covered tape measure, clipping it onto his belt, blood on his hands now too. He doesn't seem to see any of it. Only Beverly can. She begins to realizes this.

"Answer me girl!" He raises his hand about to backhand Beverly when she sputters out "the sink... I was... I thought I saw a spider." Uncertain whether he'll hit her anyway, Beverly closes her eyes and prepares for a beating.

"A spider?" Beverly nods fast and sharp "yes, daddy. I'm sorry for waking you." Alvin lowers his hand, gently and smiles at her "I worry about you, Bevvie. I worry a lot."

He smooths out her hair over her forehead. The blood on her face is like finger paint. This is when her father scares her the most. "You know why I don't drink or smoke or chase after women like other fathers do?"

"Because you still love momma?"

"Not just her, Bevvie. You. You're almost a woman now. And I got me all I need right here at home." He rests his forehead against hers, breathes in her scent, goes back down the hall.

🎈🎈🎈

Water drips onto Bill's forehead. He doesn't stir. But then it is followed by several other drops. Finally, he awakes. Looks up to so a leak in the ceiling.

Bill flips back his covers, and heads out of his room to find aa bucket. Bill is about to grab a bucket from a utility closet, before he sees Georgie's room's door is open.

Bill enters, the room frozen in time. Georgie's toy box is open. Photographs -mainly of him and Bill- and posters line the walls. Star Wars bedsheets crisp and military tight on the bed. A Lego turtle on the night stand. Bill picks it up.

Bill sits down, turtle in hand, and indulges in the sadness that has engulfed his home for months. The loss of his brother hitting him full force, he closes his eyes to fight back the tears but can't, the grief is too much.

He cries for Georgie. Photographs of Georgie, illuminated by passing cars, seem to watch him from the walls. A shadow stretches across Georgie's room from the doorway. Bill looks up but no one is there.

Bill steps out of George's room and finds dark footprints in thee carpet. He leans down and touches one -- squishy and wet. They track down the dark staircase.

Bill, heart pounding, follows the wet footprints down the stairs, careful not to step in any of them. Bill calls out to see if the figure would answer "hello? Dad?" Nothing.

At the bottom of the stairs Bill finds the footprints lead towards the kitchen. Bill calls out one more time "mom?" Bill sees a yellow flash of something ducking around the corner. Startled, Will drops the Lego turtle, which smashes into pieces and scatters across the wood floor.

Bill hears Georgie's 'code' call from the kitchen and Bill looks back up the stairs half-expecting his parents to wake up. Nothing but an eerie silence. He gathers his courage and follows the wet footprints.

They lead Bill into the basement, the door creaks closed, light snapped on behind him, footprints disappearing down into the basement.

"Georgie?" Bill responds with his part of their code, and there is no immediate response. Bill is about to leave and he begins to back away, when he hears Georgie's code again.

Bill turns around and looks further down in the basement. Steeling himself, Bill descends the stairs. He gets to the last few steps and is thrown off for a moment seeing his reflection in the basement floor, as if it were a black mirror. He realises that the basement has flooded.

Bill turns his gaze back ahead of him, and that's when he sees Georgie in his yellow slicker. He looks up at Bill, "why'd you make me go, Billy?"

"Georgie?" Bill moves to step into the water when he hesitates, holding his foot over it. He looks to Georgie whose expression of distress seems insincere.

"Come with me, Billy!" Bill grabs a rake from the wall and pokes its tip into the water. It's a good six inches deep.

"If you do, you'll float." Georgie's voice is cheerful, and he begins to giggle. Then he get's angrier and angrier as water and muck pour from his mouth as he says 'you'll float too', in an endless cascade.

Bill recoils. Georgie screams at his older brother, who is mortified, and Bill sees there is a creature beyond Georgie. The colors of a clown's face and wacky hair slowly rise from the water. The clown crosses the flooded basement and scuffles up the steps after Bill, arms and legs splayed out like a charging crocodile.

Horrified, Bill races up the stairs and slams the door in the clown's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I’ve got for now, but I will try to finish it soon. I’m also writing chapter 2 and maybe a third thing for the series but those will be posted as different stories. Hope you enjoy this story so far and tell me what you think.


	6. More Than the Quarry

Beverly sat on the fire escape thinking about the night before, when she heard the voices. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs and towards the voices.

"She didn’t say anything just that you guys need to hurry over!”

When Beverly reached the edge of the apartment building she came face to face with Bill, Ben, Eddie, Richie and Stan, all walking their bikes.

“I need to show you guys something.” The boys were silent for a few moments, till Ben asked, “what is it Beverly?”

“More than we saw at the quarry!”

“B-b-beep beep R-Richie.”

Beverly stared at them for a moment before shyly tilting her head down and informing them, “my dad will kill me if he knew I let boys into the apartment”

The boys looked at each other, “we’ll leave a lookout. Richie-” Ben stared before he got interrupted. “Woah woah woah what if her dad comes back” Richie cried at them as they began to run up the fire escape.

Stan stopped and turned back to Richie, “do what youalways do... start talking” then he turned back around to follow the others.

Richie frowned at watched his friends leave, calling back with a half hearted “it is a gift!” He looked around and sat down on his bike with a deflated attitude.

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly stops when they reach the bathroom door, they look at her with confused glances.

“In there.”

“What is it?” Stan asks.

“You’ll see.”

The boys look at her before slowly walking towards the bathroom, Eddie ranting the entire way about bacteria and how unsanitary bathrooms are. When they reach the door Bill slowly opens it up and they see it. All the blood.

The sunlight that shines through the room casts a red shadow over their faces. Eddie gags, “I knew it. This is fucking-” he gags again.

Beverly turns to face Ben, “do you see it?” He nods and she releases a sigh of relief. “What happened in here?” Stan asks and Beverly shrugs, “my dad couldn’t see it... I though I was going crazy.”

“Well if you’re crazy, then we all must be crazy!” Ben reassured her -placing a soft but firm hand on her shoulder and smiling at her- Beverly nodded with a small smile on her face.

“Well we c-c-c-can’t leave it like this” and Bill stepped further into the bathroom, before the rest followed.

They cleaned the bathroom -pretty quickly since there was five of them- and headed back out before Beverly’s father returned.

🎈🎈🎈

Mike enters the room, sheepish. Leroy is in bed, full of tubes to bleeping machines. Mike's mom is on her way out. “You'll be okay?” She asked in a hushed whisper, quiet and of a motherly nature. Mike nods and she squeezes his shoulder as she goes.

“Mom tell you what's the what?” Leroy asked his son -his speech slurred- and he nodded. After the losers left his place his father got a bit riled up about him making friends with ‘those white folks’ as Leroy so lightly put it. Then out of nowhere he started twitching erratically.

“Doctors say it was a stroke, a really bad stroke.” Leroy nodded before he started coughing. His lungs are filling with fluid. Mike frowned and looked at his father in shame.

“It's my fault.”

“Stop that, Mike. There's no one to blame here.”

“You're coming home though, right?” Leroy looks at his son, sadness etched in the lines of his sullen face. “Pull up that seat.”

Leroy indicates a chair next to the bed. Mike pulls it up and sits next to his Dad, leaning in close. “There's something I never told nobody. Not even your mom. Something that I think you should know in case-”

“In case of what?”

Leroy coughs again. Mike can smell the creeping death coming from his father's insides.

“When I was about your age. Me and my buddies would go to this place along the canal.”

“Dad, I'm responsible. You don't need to tell me some long tale about drinking and driving or safe sex. I'll take care of things-”

Leroy tries to grab Mike's arm, but is paralysed. “I'm. Not. Done.” Leroy groans through his teeth.

“This isn't about you, Mike. It's not even about me. It's about Derry. This town is like poison.” He coughs again, “dad?”

“Shut up and listen to me. There was one night, 1960. I remember because it was August and Chubby Checker just dropped ‘the twist’.”

_A hot hot night, the little shack filled up to the rafters with people dancing, twisting, enjoying themselves. A young Leroy and his friend Dick push their way through the sweaty bodies to a window. They find some floaters on the sill there and drink them up. Out the window Leroy notices men in white robes as they stalking from the woods and begin lighting torches._

_ _

_The men in white robes -the Main Legion of Decency- barricade the door with a cart and light the timbers on fire. Smoke starts to take over the place. People panic, stampede the doors. They don't budge. Women, men are crushed against the hot door as people push against them to get out. Young Leroy among them. He's grabbed by his friend Dick who pushes him out the window._

_ _

_Dick and Leroy go stumbling and coughing away from the blazing shack, their eyes burning with smoke, blinded. They trip over the edge into the dark waters of the canal._

“Worse thing I ever seen. And the smell, that awful smell - all cooked flesh. Somehow we ended up in the water.” Mike stares at his father, horrified by what he’s being told.

“Floating in the blackness, I could still hear all them screams. It wasn't until I surfaced that I could see the truth of it all... of Derry.”

“What truth?” Mike asked his father, eyebrows furrowed. “I saw something, Mikey. Through the smoke and the burning. Something I can't even really explain, but it was there, Dickie saw it, too.”

“What did you see?” Mike leaned in closer to his father and Mike and Leroy lock eyes. Leroy whispers, “I saw what was really responsible for that fire, Mikey. Not the Legion. See those white boys, they were there, but there was something else, orchestrating ‘em. Had ‘em all in a fit and frenzy, moved to his whims. This thing, I don't even know how to describe it.”

_A balloon surfaces from the waters, bringing with it Pennywise. It pulls him over to a survivor swimming in darkness and Pennywise pounces, dragging the victim under water._

_Leroy and Dick see this and are horrified. They begin swimming back to the edge when a balloon surfaces nearby, again pulling It, his face smeared with blood, from the water._

_ _

_The water drags the clown toward them. They climb out of the canal just as Pennywise gets within striking distance. Instead he pounces on a woman there, dragging her under kicking and screaming._

_On the shore Leroy rests in Dick's arms, the Black Spot now just a heap of smoldering char, the grounds littered with burned up bodies._

Mike looks at his father, terrified “be careful out there son. I can feel that It will be back. Maybe It already is. And I’m sorry I got mad about your new friends, you’ll need them now. Just like I needed Dickie. You were lucky and got the good ones.”

Mike smiled at his father and gave him a hug, “thanks dad.” His father hummed in response, “now go and protect them Mickey, and let them protect you too.”

“But Dad I-”

“Go!” Mike nods and hesitantly leaves the room, going to find his new friends.

🎈🎈🎈

“No I love being a personal doorman really!” Richie rode his bike in circles around his friends as they all walked with theirs in hand. “Can you idiots have taken any longer!”

“Oh shut it Richie, you’d freak out if we’d taken four minutes instead of fifteen. Learn to sit still for once, you diseased rat!” Eddie yelled at Richie as Stan rolled his eyes and both Ben and Beverly muffle a laugh.

“Oh I get it, trash the trashmouth! Is that right Eddie Spaghetti.” Eddie growled, “that’s not my name dip shit.” Richie laughed, “oh okay Eddie my love!” Stan shook his head “beep beep.”

“Fine Staniel, but at least I wasn’t playing along with Ms Veronica Sawyer cleaning the bathroom after the sink went all Eddie’s mom’s vagina on Halloween!” Bill stopped and glared at Richie, “she’s not imagining it.”

The rest of the group stop and look at Bill “I... I s-s-s-s-saw something too.”

“You saw blood too?” Stan asked and Bill shook his head, “not blood. I saw G-G-G-G-Georgie.”

“I-i-it seemed so real, but there was this-this”

“The clown” Eddie finished for Bill and everyone’s attention turned to Eddie. “I saw him too.’

Ben nodded and was followed by Stan. They turned to Richie who was picking at his nails -leaving the polish untouched- then Richie looked up at them “wait... can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I’m not seeing this shit?”

The group look at Richie unimpressed, before a yell echos through the road.

“I’m going to kill you, you black fuck!”

“Shit that’s Blech Huggins’ car” Eddie steps back a bit, “we should probably get out of here.”

The group nods and they all go to leave when Stan points to the area next to the car, “isn’t that Mike’s bike?” The losers go wide eyed and drop their bikes -minus Stan who put’s his kickstand down- and they run over to where the voice cam from.

🎈🎈🎈

Mike tries to push himself back up, but Henry has his foot pushing down on Mike’s head. Bloody spit is drooling out of Mike’s mouth. He is slammed against the rocks.

He was searching for the losers when the Bowers’ gang caught him. They screamed at him, “fucking bastard!”

“Go kill yourself!”

“You’re a worthless piece of shit!

“Fuck you, you mother fucker!”

Mike turned his head to face the other side of the river. That’s when he saw It. The clown hiding in the bushes, mouth covered in blood, arm in his hand. It ate the hand in a similar vein to a rabbit, eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. Mike slowly began to get back on his feet, when the clown noticed him. He stopped eating the arm and waved it at Mike, causing Mike to bolt up only to get kicked back down by Blech.

Henry turned Mike onto his back and sat on him, using all his weight to pin Mike down. Mike struggled against him till he felt to weak to fight, giving Henry the opening he needed. He picked up a rock next to Mike and went to bash it into his skull, but got hit in the head.

Henry flung backwards, and him and his remaining two cronies turned to look at where the hit came from.

On the other side of the river Beverly was standing there and the rest of the group came running up to her.

“Nice throw,” Beverly smiled at Stan “thanks!”

Mike got up and ran over to them, falling over a few times, whilst his friends picked up as many rocks as they could.

“You losers are trying to hard” Henry said as he walked forward. “You just got ask nicely” Beverly closed in on herself and Henry smirked, “like I did.” He grabbed his crotch and dry humped the air and Victor and Blech laughed.

Ben’s face went red and he screamed out and angry roar, then threw a rock right into Henry’s head.

“The fuck?”

Beverly and Ben were now both throwing rocks at the boys on the other side. Then Bill and Eddie joined, and Richie cried out a loud “ROCK WAR!” Before getting hit in the face.

The losers went all animal style on the Bowers’ gang and rocks flew everywhere. They were throwing rocks constantly, and Eddie even ran into the water and began throwing rocks from there yelling at them “fuck off assholes!”

When they realised they were losing, the oh so mighty bullies ran away leaving the losers watching them go. Henry stayed a bit longer glaring at them from where he was stuck on the ground.

“That’s why you shouldn’t fuck with the losers club!”

“We aren’t calling ourselves that Rich.”

“Buzzkill much Stan the man?”

The group began to walk back to their bikes, and Henry growled at them. And when only Richie was left, he spoke. “Like I said to you already I’m going to make your life hell you fruit!”

Richie’s eyes became slits and he yelled back at Henry “Oh go blow your dad you mullet wearing asshole!” Flipping Henry off as he headed to catch up with his friends.

🎈🎈🎈

The 4th of July celebrations were beginning to start up, and everyone was having fun. Well everyone except the guy that let Richie borrow his trombone. Richie poorly played the instrument as the band member tried to get it back from him.

Bill, Beverly, Ben, Mike and Stan all were looking at the newest missing poster for a kid named Edward Corcoran. “They found his hand all chewed up near standpipe.” Stan said, fear bleeding through his voice.

Beverly turned to the noice that Richie was making and Stan did as well. Ben frowned “he asked to borrow a pencil once.” Bill went over to the poster and lifted it up to reveal one for Betty Ripson.

“It’s like she’s been f-for-forgotten since there are more kids missing.”

“Is it ever going to end?” Stan asked both to Bill and Beverly, about the kids and Richie’s idiocy. At the same time the trombone player got his instrument back by snatching it off Richie and Richie threw his hands up “what the fuck dude!”

Richie walked over to join the group just as Eddie showed up with two ice cream cones, one for himself and one for Richie.

“What are you guys talking about?” Eddie asked as he licks his ice cream, and Richie answers him as he takes his cone from Eddie. “What they always talk about.”

“I think it will end” Ben pipped up and Mike nodded, adding, “at least for a little bit.”

The group turned around to look at Mike, and Beverly asked “what do you mean?”

Mike frowned “I was going through all my history research after my dad- and I charted out all the big events. The ironworks explosion in 1908, the Bradley gang in 1935 and the black... the black spot in 1962. I came to the conclusion that this stuff is happening every 27 years.”

🎈🎈🎈

“Okay so let me get this straight. It comes out from where ever to what eat kids for a year and then goes where into hibernation?” Eddie was pacing slightly, and Bill placed a hand on his shoulder and sat Eddie down next to him.

“What if it’s like cicadas? You know the bugs that come out every 17 years.” Stan looked down at Mike for confirmation. Mike shook his head, “my father thinks... thought this town was cursed. He said that all the bad things in this town come from thing. An evil thing that feeds off the people in Derry.”

The group look at each other all confused and slightly scared. Stan shakes his head, “it can’t be one thing. We all saw something different.”

Mike shrugs, “maybe... or maybe It knows what we fear most and that’s what we see.”

“I saw a-a leper” Eddie couldn’t meet his friends eyes, “it was like a walking disease and it as-”

When Eddie cut himself off Stan began to speak “but you didn’t... because It isn’t real! None of it is! Not Eddie’s leper, or Bill seeing Georgie.” Bill frowns at looks to the ground, “and not this women that I keep seeing-”

“She hot?” Stan turns to glare at Richie “No Richie... she’s not hot!” Richie’s shoulders go down and Stan rolls his eyes. “Her face is distorted and all messed up! It’s all not real. It’s all just like a bad dream.”

Mike leans closer to Stan “I don’t think so I know the difference between a bad dream and real life, okay. Trust me.”

“What did you see? Did you see something too?” Eddie asked and Mike deflated and leaned away from Stan. “Yes... I saw sheep, hurting people like me. They were killing them. The cattle bolt straight into the head. But it wasn’t as bad as what my father said he saw as a kid. Before he- he told me about the black spot and how It killed those people and pulled them from the lake. I mean we’re all afraid of something aren’t we.”

“You got that right,” Richie mumbled as he looked down at his hands and began fidgeting. Eddie glared at Richie “what are you afraid of Rich?”

Richie looked back up and adjusted his glasses, “...clowns.”

🎈🎈🎈

Bill put the map of Derry’s sewage that he stole from his dad on the wall, as Stan put up curtains to block out any light. When they were both done Mike closed the garage door and then walked over to Bill and gave him the film cards. Bill thanked him and put them into the projector as the rest of the losers took their seats.

Once the film lined up with the map, Bill pointed to it, “look th-th-that’s where Georgie went missing. There’s the iron works and the black spot. Everywhere it happens, i-i-it’ all connected by the sewers. And they all meet up at-”

“The well house!” Ben yelled, and both Eddie and Stan looked cautious. Stan urned to Bill “isn’t that the house on Neiblot Street?”

Richie frowned and looked at Stan, “that’s the house where all the junkies and hobo like to seep right?” Stan nodded, and Eddie felt the bile begin to run up his throat. He shook his inhaler and took a big hit, causing Richie to talk his attention of Stan and onto Eddie. Stan watched his friend do this and he knew that they were all getting a bit too vulnerable.

“I hate that place. I always feel like it’s watching me.” Ben looks at Beverly and places a hand on her knee.

“That’s where- that’s where I saw It... the clown.” Bill looked at Eddie “that’s w-where It lives.” Eddie took another hit of his inhaler.

“I can’t imagine anything wanting to live there.” Stan commented, and Eddie went over the edge.

“Can we stop talking about this! I-I-I can barely breath! This is summer! We’re kids! I can barely breath! I’m having a fucking asthma attack!” Eddie was in front of the map flinging his arms around, eyes darting everywhere, and his friends watched as he slowly descended into insanity. Richie is about to get up to calm Eddie when Eddie turns around “I’m not doing this!” He rips the map off the wall and throws it to the ground.

“What the hell! Put the map back!” Bill’s voice is filled with authority, Eddie shakes his head, and the projector slide changes. Then it changes again, and the losers look at the projector. The slide changes again and again and again. It flicks through the Denbrough family memories and panic begins to arise.

“What the fu-” Bill is gently moved to the side by Mike as he goes to try and turn it off. Once he does that he steps back, but the photos keep flicking. “Guys?”

The photo stops on one of the Denbrough family out front of the church, Bill’s mother’s hair is in her face. Then the projector clicks, and it’s the same photo again and again and again and again and again. The photo becoming like a film as it zooms into Georgie. The losers begin to pile together like sardines slowly heading to the back wall.

The clicks continue and the losers begin to slowly scream, and the pictures slide away from Georgie and onto Sharon, her hair moving further over her face until it’s completely covered. Then as it goes to fling back, and her face get’s uncovered, the kids realise it’s not her in the picture anymore. It’s the clown.

They all start screaming and begging for someone to turn it off. Afte a few seconds Mike stops forward and kicks the projector over. As it falls over and all film clips fall out, the losers expect the clicking to stop. But it doesn’t it keeps going and this time when it clicks, all the light in the room disappears.

It’s face is enlarged and with each click it moves, until it stops. Suddenly when the lights turn back on a giant Pennywise is in the garage crawling after them. They all scream bloody murder, and the clown chases them. The boys all race towards the garage door, and as Beverly goes to chase after them she is unfortunately cornered by Pennywise. The boys scream for her and for someone to open the garage door, and Beverly slowly goes to cover her eyes, she’s seconds away from dying.

Light floods the garage and Mike and Ben step away from the garage door. Ben goes up to Beverly and she pulls him into a tight hug, she’s seconds away from breaking down and crying. The rest of the boys watch on and try calm themselves down. Richie looks down and notices him and Eddie are holding hands. When he looks up he sees Stan looking at them and let’s go of Eddie’s hand, much to Eddie’s disappointment -because he saw their hands too.

“It saw us! It saw us and It knows where we are!” Eddie walks up to Bill and hugs him, crying slightly. Bill hugs him back and calms him down. “I know it does. So l-l-let’s go.”

“Go?”

“Go where?”

“Ne-Neibolt. That’s where G-G-G-G-Georgie is.” Stan looks at the group before turning to Bill, “after that!”

Richie nods “yeah it’s summer. We should be outside.” Bill looks at the group, anger flooding through him. “If you say it’s summer one mor f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fucking time!” Bill stares at the group as they nervously wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t. Bill turns around over to his bike and gets it out of the driveway before he mounts it and rides away. The rest of the group look at each other before following after Bill.


	7. The House on Neibolt Street

Bill rode his bike angrily up to Neibolt. He couldn’t comprehend why his friends were going to stay back and let this missing kids stay missing -Georgie stay missing- and more to disappear. When he reach Neibolt his dropped his bike onto the ground a walked up to the front door.

“Bill!” A voice cried from behind him. He turned around to see the rest of the losers drop their bikes next to his and run up to him. “Bill you can’t go in there! This is crazy!” Beverly continued.

“Look you don’t have to come in with me. But what happens when another Georgie goes missing? Or Betty Ripson? Or Ed Corcoran? Or one of us? Are you just going to pretend it isn’t happening like everyone else in this town? Because I can’t.”

Tears began to form in Bill’s eyes but he didn’t let them fall.

“I go home and all I see is that Georgie isn’t there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals but he isn’t. So walking into this house... for me, is easier than walking into my own.”

Bill looks at his friends, hoping they tell him they’ll join. But no one speaks. Bill turns around to head in. When he hears Richie’s voice.

“Wow”

“What?”

“He didn’t stutter once.”

Bill is paused in the doorway and his shoulders relax when he hears footsteps behind him. Richie, Ben and Eddie go to follow Bill inside.

“Wait!” Once again the Bill’s escapade is stopped by a voice. This time though, it belongs to Stan. “Um... um we... we should have some people keep watch? You know, just in case something bad happens.”

Stan looks at the group to see if anyone agrees, Bill frowns a bit, “wh-who wants to stay out?”

All the boys put their hands up and Beverly rolls her eyes. The boys look at each other and put their hands back down slowly. Richie sighs when he looks back at Bill and mumbles out “fuck.”

🎈🎈🎈

The door creaks open and Bill walks in followed by Eddie and Richie.

“I can’t believe I pulled the short straw” Richie told the boys “you guys are lucky we’re not measuring dicks.”

“Beep beep Richie!” Eddie glared at his obnoxious friend as the three slowly kept creeping further into the house.

“I can smell that” the boys divided, Eddie going right, Richie left ad Bill straight ahead. “Well then don’t breath through your mouth.”

“How come?”

“Cause than you’re eating it.”

Richie looked around when a massive cobweb caught his eye. The gagging noises Eddie was making filled what was otherwise an eery silence. He walked over to it and found a piece of paper. Eddie’s aspirator goes off and Richie pulls the piece of paper out of the cobweb.

He looks at it and sees it’s a missing poster. He turns to face Bill and Eddie, who coincidentally turn at the exact same time. They walk over to Richie and note the panic that has flooded Richie’s face.

“What?” Bill asks and Richie looks directly at Bill, “it-it says I’m missing.”

Bill goes to look at the paper in Richie’s hand and sees a missing poster for one Richie Tozier. Eddie gets a bit closer and brings his aspirator close to his mouth. Richie’s panic begins to express itself verbally and through movement now. He mutters incoherent words and Bill places a hand on Richie’s shoulder.

“You’re not missing Richie.”

“It says police department of Derry. That’s my shirt! That’s my hair! That’s my face!” Bill goes to grab the page from Richie but Richie pulls it away before he can, “calm down Richie!”

They begin to scream over each other and Eddie watches them from afar.

“That’s my name!”

“Calm down!”

“That’s my age!”

“Calm down!”

“That’s today’s date!”

“Calm down Richie!”

“No it says it Bill!” Bill is finally able to rip the page from Richie’s hand and throw it away. Bill grabs on to Richie who is tossing around in Bill’s arms. Tears are brought to Richie’s eyes and he keeps screaming while Bill continuously tells him to calm down, “what the fuck! I’m missing! I’m going to go missing! What the fuck!”

“Look at me Richie! Look at me.” Richie calms down just enough to stop thrashing around and look at Bill. “Th-th-that isn’t real. It’s playing tricks on you.”

Richie looks over at Eddie. The pair stare at each other with blurred vision, both heavily breathing and tears in their eyes. “I don’t want to be missing Eds.”

Eddie goes to reply when a voice echos throughout the house. The three boys look at the roof and then at each other before slowly walking towards the stairs.

🎈🎈🎈

“Hello? Help me please!”

As the boys reach the top of the stairwell, they follow the voice. Dust flies around their feet and Eddie runs up to Richie and grabs his hand. Bill leads the towards an open door and they find a girl lying on the floor in the doorway.

“B-Betty?” Bill stops in his tracks and she turns to face the boys. Suddenly, she is dragged out of sight followed by a scream. The boys look at each other and then begin walking toward the room they saw Betty in.

“Eddie” a voice growled and Eddie turned around, “what are you looking for?”

Eddie let go of Richie’s hand and stood in place, “guys do you hear that?” His friends didn’t reply and he kept moving, he opened up his fanny pack and grabbed his aspirator back out. He shook it and took a hit before very slowly heading back to his friends.

Bill and Richie had just entered the room and Richie turns to Bill “she was just here where the fuck is she?”

The voice called for Eddie once more and he began to pick up his pace.

The door behind Bill and Richie slammed shut and Eddie screamed out to them “Guys!” Eddie ran towards the door and he heard Bill call out to him “Eddie!”

“What the fuck!”

Out of nowhere the floor between the door and Eddie fell through. Demented circus music began to play and Eddie felt the bile rise up his throat. He began crying again calling for his friends, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Eddie turned around slowly and became face to face with the leper.

“I knew you’d take me up on my offer Eds!”

It was though a boulder was shoved into Eddie’s stomach as he fell through the hole and through a table, finally landing on the floor. His watch began to beep and Eddie looked at it for a second before passing out.

🎈🎈🎈

“Eddie!” Bill shook the door handle and banged a hand on the door. “Eddie open the door!”

“Richie” Richie turned away from Bill and walked towards the voice. Bill keeps bang at the door screaming for Eddie.

“Hey Richie!” Richie lets out a breath of relief as he realises the voice belongs to Eddie and is once slow stride becomes a confident one. “Eddie!”

“Eddie” Richie get’s no reply and walks further into the room. “Eddie!” Once again no reply. “Eddie” and again. “Where the fuck are you? We’re not playing hid and seek dipshit!”

“Richie?” Richie turns around to see Bill looking at him from the other room. Richie sighs and heads towards Bill “Richie!”

The door slammed in Richie’s face and he could hear Bill scream for him from the other side of the door. The lights flicker and Richie screams back at Bill. Then the lights turn off for two seconds and Bill’s voice disappears. A swooshing sound fills the room and the lights turn back on.

Richie turns around and sees that the whole room is filled with clowns. Their laughter is twisted and it fills the room.

“For fucks sake!” Richie cries and looks at all the different clowns that decorate the room. Richie turns back to face the door and a jack in the box style clown pops up at him an he stumbles back screaming.

He looks at all the clown and walks up to one. He reaches slowly towards the clown and taps it’s face. “Stupid clowns.”

A creak fills the room and Richie’s head snaps towards the sound. A coffin is placed in the dead center of the back of the room and the lid is slowly creeping open. Richie mutters some more curses and walks towards the coffin.

Th missing poster in on the roof of the coffin and Richie gulps as he reads the blood red script that is written all over the coffin’s roof, ‘they will find out your dirty little secret’. Richie’s eyes widen and he tilts his head down to look inside the coffin. A black sheet covers something inside and Richie grabs the sheet and pulls it off.

Richie stares down at a half decomposed version of himself. “Egh” Richie spits out and closes the coffin. And right as Richie removes his hand from the coffin, the lid flings back open and Pennywise springs out of it. Richie runs backwards never taking his eyes of the clown.

The two of them stay still and just look at each other and Pennywise soaks up Richie’s fear. “Beep beep Richie!” Motion finally sets in and the two of them run -Richie to the door and It after Richie.

Luck finally falls onto their side as Bill finally gets the door open and grabs Richie before It can. “Come on let’s get out of here!”

A laugh comes from another room and Bill and Richie turn to look in the direction it came. From a mattress lying on the floor a head rips through it. Eddie’s head. Richie and Bill stare in shock at the head.

“I don’t wanna Billy” black goo falls out of Eddie’s and Bill’s eyes widen. Richie and Bill grab ahold of each other.

🎈🎈🎈

Eddie comes too and gasps for air. He looks down at his arm and feels like passing out again when he sees his broken arm.

He looks around the room he’s in and notes that it’s the remains of a kitchen. The fridge rattles and Eddie turns to stare at it. Fingers tap on the side of the fridge door and Eddie begins whimpering. The fingers disappear and the door swings open. Eddie continues to whimper and goes pale.

Inside the fridge lies a contorted Pennywise. He mumbles an incoherent tune and folds himself out of the fridge. Eddie stays in place, watching in horror as It shapes back into It’s usual clown form. When he shakes, there is the sound of a bell jingling and It smirks.

“Time to float!”

Eddie tries scurrying backward to escape the clown, but each time he moves the clown takes a step forward, swinging his arms from side to side.

Eddie begins to cry and It darts forward and grabs Eddie’s face. Eddie tries to slap the clown but It grabs his hand and taunts him by pretending that It’ll eat Eddie’s hand. Eddie’s cries become louder and the clown returns both hands to Eddie’s face and mocks Eddie’s crying with It’s own.

“Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear!” The clown drooled all over Eddie, who had tears streaming down his face. It glared at Eddie before showing the boy It’s sharp

inhuman teeth.

It slowly leaned closer to Eddie and let his eyes roll back as It’s mouth unhinged itself to reveal rows of shark like teeth. Eddie cries out “no” at the clown like a broken record.

Then out of nowhere the clown return back to normal and faces away from him.

🎈🎈🎈

Bill and Richie watch as the goo from ‘Eddie’s’ mouth comes closer to them and turn to run out of the room. But when they turn they see three doors -two of which weren’t there before- all with bloody messages on them.

Very Scary

Scary

Not Scary At All

Bill and Richie look at the doors and then each other. Richie tilts his head at the ‘not scary at all’ one and Bill nods his head. The pair run towards the door and Bill swings it open. Richie holds onto Bill’s back and they stare into the darkness that the door revealed.

“Where’s my shoe?” Bill finds a light string and pulls at it, and as the lights turn on Richie screams. The upper half of Betty Ripson is hanging from the roof. They boys fly backwards and Richie slams the door shut. “Where the fuck where her legs!”

Bill hears a sizzle behind him and goes to where Richie is leaning against the door. The two boys look at the ground and see the goo has gotten closer.

“What the fuck is that!”

“It’s not real! Remember the missing kid poster? That wasn’t real so this isn’t real.”

They turned around to face the door, Richie holding onto Bill.

“Are you ready?” Bill asked and Richie shook his head, his voice cracking as he responds “no!”

Bill swings the door open again and Betty is no longer there. “Thank fuck!”

“Help!”

Richie and Bill share a look before running towards the scream “Eddie!”

🎈🎈🎈

The clown slowly places It’s glove covered hand on Eddie’s face, not once looking at him. The door slams open and Bill and Richie run in, Richie screaming out “Eds” as he does.

It looks at the two boys who just entered and Richie screams again “Eds!”

“This isn’t real enough for you Billy?” It’s smiles at Bill before tilting It’s head and frowning and whining out “I’m not real enough for you” like a cut over emotion girl when her boyfriend is breaking up with her.

“Holy Shit!”

“It was real enough for Georgie!”

The clown runs up to them, leaving Eddie on the ground behind It. Bill is pulled backwards by Richie, and they scream. They are seconds away from being eaten when Beverly enters and stabs a rusty metal fence picket into It’s face.

The blood that flows out of It flys upwards as if gravity doesn’t work, and Ben, Mike and Stan enter. Beverly goes over to Bill, who grabs her hand, and Richie runs over to Eddie. Beverly and Bill follow Richie, and the other three stay to the side.

It growls and slowly fixes It’s posture and turns to the four on the ground, face looking closer to a wild viscous animal’s than a clowns. It creeps closer to them and Beverly walks backwards over to Ben. Ben grabs onto Beverly, and Mike goes and covers them. Stan is hiding in the next room and Bill stares at the clown frozen in place.

“Eddie! Eds! Look at me! Look at me!” Richie grabbed ahold of Eddie’s face and screams at the smaller boy to look at him when Eddie goes to look away from Richie’s face.

It let out a vicious roar and when the kids screamed he laughed wickedly. Mike goes to check Stan and the second he moves away, It swings It’s head around and cuts Ben’s stomach with the fence picket in his face. It retreated and the losers kept screaming minus Bill who followed the clown.

Bill watch the clown as it went downstairs and into the basement. Bill followed once again and got halfway down the stares when It sunk into the old well.

🎈🎈🎈

When Bill got back upstairs, his friends Beverly was with Ben and Mike looking at the open wound on Ben’s stomach. Stan and Richie were with Eddie who was still screaming.

“I’m going to snap your arm back into place!” Eddie glared at Richie, “do not fucking touch me!”

Stan and Bill screamed at Richie about it being a bad idea and Eddie screamed curses. Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s arm and calmly counted down “one... two... three!”

A snap filled the room before Eddie’s morbid shriek. The rest of the losers began to scream with Eddie and they raced outside to their bikes. They sit Eddie in Mike’s basket and they flee the scene.

🎈🎈🎈

“You... you did this!” Sonia grabs ahold of her son and points at the other children. “You know how delicate he is.”

‘We were attacked m-m-ms-” Bill is cut of by Sonia, as she shoves Eddie in the backseat of her car,“don’t! Don’t you dare try and do that.”

In her rage she flings her keys onto the ground and Beverly goes to pick them up “let me help y-” Sonia cuts in again “step back!” She glares at Beverly as she picks up her keys. She decides it appropriate to get up in Beverly’s face and snarl out “oh I’ve heard of you Miss Marsh. And I don’t want a dirty girl like you touching my son.”

The losers look at her in fear and she glares at the boys “you know... I thought it would be fine to let Eddie play with you.” She points her stare at Bill and Stan before turning to Richie and Mike, “but I guess when he plays with black boys and gay boys, they nearly get him killed. Eddie is done with you!”

The losers watch as Sonia gets in here car and drives Eddie away. They walk onto the road and when Sonia’s car is no longer in sight Bill turns around, “I saw the well. W-w-w-we know where It is and-and next time we’ll be better prepared.”

“No! No next time Bill! You’re insane!” Stan cried out and Beverly looked at Stan, “why? We know no one else is going to do anything.”

“Eddie was nearly killed!” Richie pointed to where Sonia’s car had been, the blue on his nails is cover in blood. “And look at this mother fucker, he’s leaking hamburger helper!”

Beverly looks at Ben “It isn’t going to go away. Mike said it himself It happens every twenty-seven years.” Ben frowns as he looks at Beverly, “I’m sorry Bev but in twenty-seven years I’ll be far away from Derry. Didn’t you want that too?”

“Yes but I want to run towards something, not away.”

“I’m sorry but who invited Molly Ringwall into the group?” Beverly flips Richie off, and Stan looks at Richie and sighs “Rich-”Richie ignores him and continues “I’m just saying, let’s face facts. Real world. Georgie is dead, stop trying to get us killed too.”

Richie goes to walk away but Bill steps in front of him “Georgie’s not dead.”

“You couldn’t save Georgie but you can still save yourself.”

“No! T-t-t-t-t-t-take it back!” Bill points at Richie’s face “you’re scared. We all are but” Bill pushes Richie “take it back.”

Richie pushes Bill back and Bill goes up to him and punches Richie in the face. Richie falls to the ground and Beverly screams at the boys. Stan and Mike hold Richie back when he gets up to prevent any further damage. Ben grabs onto Bill and the two boys arguing scream at each other.

“Fucking Stop!” The losers turn to look at Beverly, “this is what It wants. It wants to divide us. We were all together when we hurt it. That’s why we are still alive.”

“Yeah... well I plan to keep it that way.” Richie walks over to his bike and hits Bill’s shoulder as he walks away. Stan follows Richie and they leave together. Beverly gives Ben a pleading look but he frowns “sorry Bev but I-I can’t” and he leaves too. Mike goes to leave as Ben gets on his bike and Bill looks at him “M-Mike?” Mike stops and looks at Bill, “Richie’s right. We’ll die if we keep this up. I promised my dad I’d look after my mom... and I can’t if I’m dead. I’m Sorry.”


	8. Welcome to the Losers Club Asshole

**August**

The bottle sprays glass shards everywhere. The sound of a gunshot echosthroughout the mostly empty land. Victor jumps in his chair, smile wide on his face "fuck yeah!"

"Go got the next target over there" Henry points the gun to a cat sniffing around his yard. Blech's face falls and he turns to look Henry, who he sees is serious. Blech shrugs to himself and goes to get the cat.

"Just hold it."

The cat meows in annoyance of being held and Henry lines up the gun for his shot.

"The hells going on here?" Butch walks up behind Henry, just returning from work.Henry lowers the gun and Victor walks over to Blech. Henry turns around to face his father -and by face, it should be taken as his front is in his fathers view and all Henry sees is the ground- and mutters out "just cleaning your gun."

"You're cleaning my gun huh?"

"Da-"

Butch screams in his sons face and takes the gun off Henry. Henry flinches as he stands frozen in front of his father. Butch begins to walk away before he stops and takes a good look at his son and fires his gun at Henry's feet.

One shot... two shots... three... four. Henry flinches with each bullet and covers his face with his hands. Butch lowers the gun and Henry's whimpers fill the empty sound the gun made.

"Look at him now boys... ain't nothing like a little fear make a paper man crumble."

🎈🎈🎈

Eddie walks into the pharmacy, arm swinging as he goes, "here for the refills Eddie?"

Eddie nods before being left to awkwardly look around as he waited for Mr Keene to return with his pills. That's when Greta -without looking up from here magazine- speaks "you know it's all bullshit right."

Eddie's head snaps towards her "what is?"

"Your medication" Greta puts her magazine down and looks at Eddie "they're placebos."

"What does placebo mean?"

"Placebo means bullshit" Eddie frowns and looks away from Greta. Disbelief spreads across his face. He doesn't comprehend how or why his beloved mother would give him bullshit pills.

"No friends huh?" Greta smirks slightly and Eddie ignores her, "no signatures or anything" she fake cries like a child "so sad."

Eddie doesn't look at her "I didn't want it to get dirty."

"I'll sign it for ya!"

Greta gets up and grabs out a black marker. She walks towards Eddie and takes the lid off the marker and begins to write something. She pops a bubble in Eddie's face and stares at him for a bit. And when they both look down again, Eddie felt his own bubble pop as he recognised the word she was writing.

🎈🎈🎈

"You okay, Henry?" Victor asked and got nothing in return as him and Blech watched Henry sitting in front of his car. An odd wind stirs through the grass there, a yellow menacing gathering of clouds overhead. Henry suddenly notices a balloon, bobbing over his mailbox, string connected to something stuffed inside.

Henry gets up off the ground and goes over to the mailbox. Inside he pulls out with shaky hands, his knife, the one he lost earlier in the summer. And attached to the string a note:

TO: MR. HENRY BOWERS

FROM: MR. ROBERT GRAY

A murderous look screws onto Henry's face as he turns his attention to his house. And his father inside. He snaps the string and starts toward the front door with the knife. The balloon floats up into the darkening sky.

🎈🎈🎈

The door creaks open as Henry walks in. Butch is fast asleep on the couch, television on in front of him. Henry walks up to his father and stares at him letting the sound of the television flood the room.

"Yes and you will too Henry. Make it a wonderful day. Kill him!" The cheery voice of the female host catches Henry in a trance as he listens to her. He walks closer to his father and the children on the television join the women in a repeated chant "kill him!"

Henry flicks the blade open into his father's neck and Butch's eyes dart open "oh no" Butch goes to grab his son and Henry removes the knife from Butch's neck "give him a big round of applause folks."

Blood squirts everywhere as Henry moves Butch's head in a way the stretches the wound. "Well done Henry" the women says and the children join her "kill them all! Kill them all!"

The women moves as the children continue their chant and in the middle of the huddled children sits Pennywise holding a red ballon.

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly packs her bag before she goes to leave the house. She reaches the door and as she tries to open it she releases the door is locked. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

Beverly slowly turns around to face her father "nowhere daddy."

Alvin looks her up and down from where he is sitting on his recliner "you're looking prettied up." Beverly's hands start to shake "I'm not prettied up daddy, I've worn this dress everyday."

Beverly watches as her father signals her over and slowly puts her bag down and walks over too him. He puts his hand out for her to grab it and she does.

"You know I worry about you Bevvie."

"I know."

"People in town have been saying somethings to me about you. Sneaking around all summer long with a bunch of boys." Beverly feels fear crawling up her spine and seeping through her skin. "Only girl in the pack."

"They're just friends I swear." Beverly goes to move her hand away but Alvin continues to grip it. "I know what's in boys minds when they look at you Bevvie. I know all too well."

Alvin leans closer and grips Beverly's hand harder "my hand."

"Are you doing... womanly things?"

"No no no we aren't doing anything. You don't have to worry. I promise."

"Then what's this?" He shows Beverly the postcard and she feels like vomiting. "It's nothing... it's just a poem."

"Just a poem? Then why hide it in your underwear draw?" Alvin's grip gets tighter with each sentence "why hide it there? Are you still my little girl?"

"No."

"What did you say!"

"I said NO!"

Beverly goes to hit her father but he pushes her into the wall. She screams and he gets up out of his chair. She tries to crawl away but he follows her and grabs her legs. She screams at him to get off of her but he doesn't listen. He pins her to the ground and leans uncomfortably close to her.

"Do those boys know that you're my little-"

Beverly knees him in the balls and as Alvin leans back grabbing onto his genitals, Beverly kicks him in the face and runs away. She heads down the hall and into the bathroom and slams the door shut and looks it. After she gets in a few deep breaths, she hears footsteps going down the hall. They stop near the bathroom door and then turn as if to leave. Then with a grunt and a kick, Alvin has the door open.

When he enters, Beverly is nowhere in sight. His eyes catch the shower curtain and he slowly approaches it. He reaches for the curtain and pulls it away and out of nowhere Beverly hits her father over the head with a tile and he becomes unconscious.

Finally able to breath again, Beverly lets out heavy breaths as she shakily stumbles out of the bath and to the door so she can leave. She watches her father's body as she does and her breathing becomes even. Beverly turns to face the doorway and a hand grabs her neck.

🎈🎈🎈

Bill walks up to Beverly's apartment and sees the door is unlocked. She was supposed to meet up with him half an hour before hand and didn't show. Bill's curiosity got the better of him and he entered her house.

Things where broken like a table and vases. Worry begin filling up inside Bill. He walked further into the house, calling her name. He went look in her room and that's when his eyes saw a body. He slowly turned to look into the bathroom and saw a man lying on the ground, unconscious. Water was on the ground in the doorway of the bathroom and a tile had been shattered everywhere.

Bill walked back into the wall, eyes wide and fear overcoming his worry. He walked into her bedroom to check if she was in there and saw a message written in blood on the roof.

'You die if you try'

🎈🎈🎈

Richie walked towards the arcade door. As he got close he shook his head and walked away from it. Then he turned back to the door and back away. Bill watched on as Richie constantly changed his mind and begin to gently bite his nails. Bill sighed and walked up to his friend "uh... h-h-h-hey R-Richie."

Richie's head snapped towards Bill lightning fast, eyes wide and his appearance messier than usual.

"L-l-look, I'm sorry for punching you. I guess I w-w-w-was j-just angry and upset about G-G-Georgie and I took it out on you."

Richie stared at Bill in awe and confusion "I uh... um di- uh I'm- I guess I'm sorry too." Bill smiled at Richie before furrowing his brows at his friends odd behaviour, "i-i-is everything alright?"

Richie turned to look inside the arcade through the window at a blonde boy playing street fighter.

"Yeah e-everything is fine Big Bill."

"Okay g-good... because Bev's m-m-missing."

"What!" Richie's head snaps back to Bill once again "yeah I think It took her." Bill grabs onto Richie's arm "we've got to go help her" and he drags Richie away.

🎈🎈🎈

Eddie hears the phone ring. He stops painting his cast and goes over to pick it up. He lets out a quiet "hello" and listens to the energetic speaker and their ranting. He looks around for his mother before answering an even quieter "okay... I'll be there." He hangs up the phone and goes to leave when he is stopped.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

He takes a step away from his mother "out with my friends."

"But sweetie" Sonia shakes her head "you can't go" she takes a step closer, reaching for her son and Eddie takes another back "you're getting over your sickness."

Eddie lets out a dry laugh "what sickness mommy?" He opens up his fanny pack and pulls out the pills he just picked up. Sonia watches him intensely. "You know what these are? They're gazebos!" He throws the pills onto the ground "they're bullshit!"

Sonia looks at the pills for a while before her eyes move to look at Eddie. "They help you Eddie. I had to protect you."

"Protect me... by lying to me. By keeping me locked up inside this hell hole!" Eddie stands up tall and glares at his mother "I'm sorry but the only people trying to actually protect me where my friends. And you made me turn my back on them when I really needed them."

Eddie pushes past his mother "so move I'm going." He heads out the door and ignores his mother's cries for him as she chases him. He hops onto his bike and heads to Bill's house.

🎈🎈🎈

Bill and the rest of the boys arrive like their own hurricane in the dark cellar workshop. Whipping around the room and picking up objects, Bill unfurls a map on his dad's work table.

The others stock up on whatever armor or weapons they can find -hockey pads, a hubcap as a shield, a sledgehammer, a hockey stick and Mike also brought along some of the cattle bolts. Stan is still processing what's going on.

"Hold on. How are we-" Richie hands Stan a pocket knife "don't worry Staniel, now you can defend your honour against the not hot lady you are seeing."

Stan rolls his eyes and goes to speak again but pounding comes from the door "Bill, what are you doing in there? Open up."

Everyone looks to Bill. He folds up the map into a backpack. "We need to save this town. We need to save Bev... and Georgie. We are all this town has. Together It can't hurt us. I promise."

"How do you know?"

More knocking "Bill, now! We need to talk."

Bill steps up to Stan. "I have faith. Just like you."

Stan looks to the others, everyone scared but ready for battle. Stans steels himself, owning up the pocket knife. The door shakes with Zach behind it. "Damn it, Bill!"

Bill opens the back window and the boys slip out.

🎈🎈🎈

They reach the Neibolt house where It lives and drops their bikes -well Stan neatly puts his bike on it's stand. The head into the front yard, weapons in hand. Eddie throws his fanny pack into the yard and they go to head inside.

What they don't notice is the car, parked beside the house.

Henry watches them as they go inside the house. He looks at his knife and wipes the blood of it. He smirks and gets out of the car, leaving the dead bodies of Blech and Victor in there.

🎈🎈🎈

Bill, followed by Richie, Mike, Eddie and Ben enter the house and go towards the basement.

"Stan?" Eddie calls out and the boys turn to face Stan who is still standing in the doorway. Richie walks over to Stan and hugs him "I won't let It hurt you Stan, I promise."

Stan smiles and nods, then the two boys walk over to the group. Mike gives Stan a hug and a big smile and Ben pats him on the shoulder. Bill looks at Eddie and nods, before they head down to the basement to save Beverly and the entirety of Derry.

🎈🎈🎈

They slowly walk down the stairs and towards the well.

"Eddie got a quarter?"

"I wouldn't want to make a wish in that fucking thing!"

Ben grabs the side of the well and calls down "Beverly!" No response, Mike turns around to fortunately find a rope and he makes a secure way to get down the well. He helps Bill down first, then Eddie, Stan, Richie and finally Ben.

Mike is about to follow his friends but is hit and flung backwards. The rest of the losers hear the commotion and begin to call out for Mike.

Henry looks at them like a psychopath and goes to cut the rope but Mike runs up to him and pushes him down the well. The boys cheer for Mike and Mike lets out a breath, the fight would have been way harder if Henry hadn't been distracted. But he luckily was and Mike was finally able to get a good shot back at Henry after all those years. "I'm okay guys... I'm okay."

Mike gets onto the rope and climbs down to his friends and Stan hears a voice call for him. He turns around and doesn't see anything. When he turns to see if Mike got down okay, his friends are gone. And he wasn't where he was before. And the flute lady was where Richie was supposed to be.

🎈🎈🎈

Beverly wakes up and fells mud underneath her. She becomes alert within seconds she sits up and looks around. A massive pile children's junk took up a vast majority of the room.

She gets up and tries to run away but her legs are weak. She finds a pipe she can grab onto for support and uses it to guide her in her escape. She's blinded by the darkness and falls into a giant puddle because of it.

When she or back up she looked at the pile of junk once again but only this time she sees them. The children floating in the sky around the junk pile.

Regaining all her strength, Beverly runs to the nearest door she can see in the dim light but it's locked and she just slammed into it. She tries to pull it open but the door won't budge.

"Step right up Beverly! Step right up!" A cheery voice calls and Beverly jumps. "Come one, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll jump and you'll die!" The voice drains out in a crackle and the tune of pop goes the weasel begins "introducing Pennywise the Dancing Clown!"

When the music stops and a clown pops up out of the box, a drawbridge opens and light floods the room from the set that was revealed. A mini explosion happens and the clown appears and beings dancing to circus music.

Beverly watches whilst also looking for a way to escape and when she finds one she runs towards it. It lets out a laugh and jumps towards Beverly and grabs her. She fights It and It just laughs at her holding her towards the sky, hands on her neck. "I'm not afraid of you" Beverly muffled voice says and It pulled her closer before shaking with It's jingle.

"You will be."

Pennywise's mouth begins to slowly open in an unnatural way and It's shark like teeth revealed three little lights. Beverly's eyes clouded over as she looked at the lights and It lets go of her neck and she floats up.

🎈🎈🎈

"Guys where's Stan?"

"Stanley!"

The boys scurry down the path when they hear a scream. The follow the scream and it leads them to a door. Mike and Bill open it with a large amount of force and they see Stan lying on the ground with It's teeth sunk into Stan's face.

"What the fuck is that thing!" It watches the boys and backs away as Eddie screams "what the fuck!" The flute lady disappears around the corner, a second later, Pennywise appears in her place.

The boys all cried out for Stan. Richie and Mike grab ahold of Stan when he quickly sits up in utmost panic "no! No! No!"

"It's okay" Bill tells Stan but he doesn't listen and becomes hysterical, "you left me! You took me into Neibolt! You're not my friends! You made me go into Neibolt!" Eddie joins in with Stan's crying "Stanley, I'm sorry." Stan becomes more and more restless with each word, "you made me go into Neibolt! This is your fault."

Bill looks to his right and sees a figure that appears to be Georgie standing in front of a passageway, before the figure runs down the passage; Bill gives a quick mutter to the boys and runs off after Georgie.

"We would never let anything happen to you. We're here for you. You know we wouldn't do that to you. Come on." Richie and Mike sooth Stan, who is finally calming and the three boys share a quick hug. Eddie looks away and sees that now Bill is gone "Bill! Bill!"

"Bill!"

"Bill!" The five head into the passage that Bill just went into, search for the missing two friends.

🎈🎈🎈

Bill runs down the passage, and sees Georgie go down another tunnel, which leads to the room where Beverly is. Through the wide open hatch, Bill can see the numerous children's belongings, as he moves forward he sees Beverly floating.

"Beverly!" He calls out and runs to her and looks up at her as she remains suspended in midair, blank facial expression and clouded eyes. Bill jumps up trying to grab her, to no avail and he then grabs a wooden box from the mountain of toys to use as a block to reach her when he sees Georgie standing on the other side of a pit and he runs off. "I'll come back for you, Bev" and he continues following Georgie.

🎈🎈🎈

"Bill!" Stan calls as he and the others are following Bill's trail. "Bill!" Eddie screeches, turning to the left into a water-filled path "Bill!" Eddie suddenly falls in the water.

Richie helps Eddie up "come on. Get out of there, dude. That's greywater." Eddie accepts the help before panicking again, "wait, wait, wait. Oh, my god. Where's my fucking flashlight!"

Suddenly with a loud scream out of Eddie's mouth the boys see mutilated human heads in the water. "Eddie!" Richie yells, more concerned for his friend then horrified by the sight of the mutilated heads, they continue following the tunnels.

"Come on, let's get the fuck out of here! Come on!"

They reach It's lair, and immediately glimpse Beverly in midair through the open hatch as they approach it and Mike calls out "Bev? Bev?"

"Beverly?"

"Beverly?"

"Holy shit!" Richie screams and Ben's eyes go wide and he runs over to her, "Bev!"

The rest follow Ben and are shocked to see Beverly suspended in the air "shit! How-how is she in the air?"

Eddie glances up above the mountain of toys and nearly vomits, "guys... are those...?" Stan's eyes follow Eddie's and he lets out a loud gulp "the missing kids... they're floating."

Ben is being Mike and Richie are lifting him off the ground so he can reach Beverly and calls out to the two boys "help me grab her." Ben manages to grab hold of Beverly's feet and starts pulling her down. "I'm slipping" Ben informs them but fortunately is getting Beverly low enough for Mike and Richie to grab hold of her as well, he stares into Beverly's eyes and blank face as the others look on in concern.

"Bev" he shakes her, only for her head to tilt downwards "Beverly! Why isn't she waking up?! What is wrong with her?! Beverly, please! Come on!" He pushes her head upright and hugs her, to no effect; finally, after holding her for a few seconds, in a last ditch effort, he kisses Beverly.

Ben backs away from Beverly after a few seconds, Beverly gasps as her eyes return to normal and she regains consciousness. "Bev?" Ben looks at her, and she looks back at him.

"January embers?"

Ben looks at Beverly with a passionate smile "my heart burns there too."

"Jesus, fuck" Richie laughs and embraces Ben and Beverly, Eddie and Stan laugh as well. Mike lets out a sigh of relief "oh, God" and then he, Eddie, and Stan join in the embrace as well all relieved that Beverly is safe. Eddie walks away, looking around the corner in the direction that Bill went.

Beverly looks around and notices Bill isn't there "Where's Bill?" Eddie points to where he sees Bill facing Georgie through the wall of water.

"Georgie."

Georgie walks around the hole towards Bill "what took you so long?" Bill frowns and tears form in his eyes "I was looking for you this w-whole time." Georgie begins to cry and Bill feels his heart break, "I couldn't find my way out of here. He said I could have my boat back, Billy."

Bill smiles slightly "was she fast?"

"I couldn't keep up with it."

"'S-s-she', Georgie. We call boats 'she'."

Georgie puts his arms out in front of him and gives Bill a puppy dog look "take me home, Billy."

Mike, Richie, Ben, Beverly, Eddie, and Stan appear behind Bill, surprised by the sight of Bill's thought-to-be-dead little brother.

"I wanna go home. I miss you, I wanna be with mom and dad." Georgie cries and tears begin to roll down Bill's cheeks "I want more than anything for you to be home, with mom and dad. I miss you so much."

"I love you, Billy."

"I love you too... but you're not Georgie." Bill swings the hockey stick towards It and misses him. His friends are screaming for him to kill It and he swings again. His grip on the hockey stick becomes looser with each swing and he accidentally sends it flying.

Eddie tosses Bill Mike's cattle bolt and Mike's eyes go wide when Bill grabs it "it's not loaded." Bill doesn't hear Mike and places the bolt near It's head "hey, it's not loaded!"

Bill takes the shot and It -still disguised as Georgie- falls to the ground.

Bill turns around to his friends Bill, and doesn't see It start to shake and change back into the clown. The rest of the losers notice and Mike calls out once again "watch out!"

It goes up behind Bill and grabs him. Beverly grabs the sledge hammer off of Richie and walks towards It "leave him alone!" Ben grabs her and stops her from attacking It "Beverly, no!"

It laughs and the losers scream at It to let go of Bill only fuelling more laughter from thee clown. "No.. I'll take him... I'll take all of you... and I'll feast on your flesh

as I feed on your fear... Oooooorrrrr you'll just leave us be and I'll take him, only him. And then I'll have my long rest and you will all live to grow old and drive and lead happy lives until old age takes you back to the weeds."

"Leave..." Bill tells them "I'm the one who dragged you all into this. I'm s-s-s-s-, I'm s-s-sorry. So s-s-s-s-sorry. Go!"

Beverly shakes her head "guys, we can't!" Richie frowns and speaks up "I told you, Bill. I fucking told you, I don't want to die..." It smiles and Bill starts crying again.

"It's your fault." Richie tells Bill and begins pacing "you punched me in the face,

you made me walk through shitty water, you brought me to a fucking crackhead-house. And now..." he picks up a baseball bat near him from the mountain of junk "I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown! Welcome to the losers club, asshole!"

Richie swings the bat at Pennywise's head and the clown lets go of Bill. The rest of the kids follow Richie and begin beating the shit out of It. It tries to defend itself by scaring the losers, shaping into a mummy, werewolf, Eddie's leper and even Beverly's dad, taunting them. But it doesn't work and when they have It backed into a corner almost dead Bill speaks to It.

"That's why you didn't kill Beverly, Cause s-s-s-s-she wasn't afraid and we aren't either not anymore." It frowns and Stan passes Bill the pocket knife "now you're the one that's afraid, because you're gonna starve."

"He thrusts his hands against the post..." Bill stabs the knife into It's head "and still insists he sees the ghost."

It begins to flake away and falls into a hole screaming out "fear..."

"Well I know what I'm doing for my summer experience essay." Richie says and Stan rolls his eyes. Bill notices a small yellow raincoat in the junk mountain and slowly approaches it. He kneels on the ground and picks it up.

"Hey guys. The kids are floating down" Eddie calls out to his friends and they watch as the missing kids float down. Mike then notices Bill holding the raincoat, and kneels down next to him and pulls him into a hug. Bill lets out a loud sob and the rest of the losers join Mike and Bill's hug. They rest there for a while comforting Bill, who can finally morn Georgie.


	9. Blood Oath

**September**

Bill, Beverly, Ben, Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and Mike are sitting together in a circle next to the river.

"I can only remember parts, but, I thought I was dead. That's what it felt like." Ben and Stan gaze at her "I saw us, all of us together back in the cistern, but we were older, like, our parents' ages."

"What were we all doing there?" Bill asked and Beverly shrugged "I just remember how we felt. How scared we were. I don't think I can ever forget that."

"Am I still handsome as an adult?" Richie asks Beverly and does a weird smile and squishes his face and Beverly laughs "you grow into your looks."

"What the fuck does that mean?" All the losers laugh and Stan turns to Beverly smiling "what about me?"

Beverly gives Stan a sad smile "like now... only taller" Stan's smile grows and he looks so proud.

Bill looks at a shard of glass, he stands up and bends down to pick it up "swear it. Swear if It isn't dead, if It ever comes back, we'll come back, too."

Mike, Ben, Stan, Richie, Eddie, and Beverly ponder this, and they stand up one by one as Bill holds out his left hand and makes a cut in it using the piece of glass. He then approaches Richie and cuts into his left hand he cringes from the pain and shakes his hand as Bill does the same thing with Eddie, who looks away. Bill then goes over to Mike, who groans as Bill cuts into his skin. Stan closes his eyes and grits his teeth in pain as Bill cuts his hand. Ben lets out a quick grunt in pain as Bill does a quick cut with his hand, then finally, and he goes over to Beverly, as the other boys clutch their bleeding hands, and makes a deep cut in her hand. Beverly winces slightly, but other than that, she acts as if she didn't feel a thing. Bill steps away, in between Richie and Beverly, and holds out his right hand; Beverly places her left hand in it. Ben takes Beverly's right hand, then extends his right hand to Stan, who takes it with his left hand then takes Mike's left hand with his right, Mike holds hands with Eddie, who cringes, then takes Richie's left hand, and finally, Richie takes Bill's hand. The seven of them hold hands for a few seconds, then let go simultaneously.

Stan smiles at his friends "I gotta go... I hate you." Bill feels a little bit stung by these words, then Stan smiles to indicate that he was just joking. Ben grins at him, then Eddie, Richie, and the others laugh along with Stan. "I'll see you later" and then Stan turns to walk away.

"Bye, Stan."

Richie gives Eddie a pat on the back before he departs as well "bye, guys."

Beverly waves as Mike leaves "bye, Mike."

"See you later, losers."

Richie as he walks past Ben and glances at Bill and Beverly "see you around, Bill."

"See you, Rich."

Ben smiles "see you guys later" and he turns to leave as well. "Bye, Ben" Beverly calls and she and Bill are the only ones left, sitting on one of the logs.

Bill glances at Beverly as Ben walks off "you-you all packed for Portland?"

Beverly nods "yeah, pretty much. I'm going tomorrow morning." Bill frowns at her "how long will you be gone?"

"My aunt, she says I can stay for as long as I want, so..." Bill knows that this means he may not see Beverly again and feels tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Just so you know... I never felt like a loser when I was with all of you."

Bill looks at her, then looks away "see you around." She gets up to leave and Bill looks at her, then looks away, thinking for a few seconds, before getting up and running right up to her and kissing her. Beverly is shocked by the kiss and takes a step backwards, "um... bye Bill" and she walks off and Bill watches her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Chapter One! I honestly am so excited to do Chapter Two since I’ll be changing it up way more. I hope you enjoyed this! I will post the first chapter as soon as I’m done.
> 
> Also head to my tumblr @a-mess-of-a-nerd and send in some requests for this series or just anything and I’ll do it if I’m in the fandom.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love y’all random internet nerds ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Ahhh I’m low key nervous to see what people think! Have a great day or night!


End file.
